Un camino ninja diferente
by Jeivy23
Summary: Es la historia de un ninja. que desde que nacio lo consideraron como prodijio el primojenito y el unico del clan Mifu. Se enamorara y ara grandes cosas en el mundo como ninja.
1. Algo nuevo

**Un camino ninja diferente**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Mishimoto y uno q otro personaje xd

 **Algo nuevo**

Todo comienza en un pequeño pueblo en la frontera entre la aldea oculta de la hoja y la aldea oculta de la arena hay vivía un chico con su único familiar q era su tío él ya tenía 8 años y su tío andaba por los 35 años.

El hombre se llamaba _**Kaoru**_ era un ex-ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja pero ocurrió una tragedia hace 7 años lo cual hiso que él se hiciera cargo de su sobrino criándolo y educándolo en todas las diversas arias como ninja.

El chico se llama **_Ayato Mifú_** era alguien alegre, muy inteligente y fuerte, su cara reflejaba felicidad y decisión lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabello era azul oscuro, su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, un pantalón normal de color negro con rallas a los costados de color blanco y una chaqueta de color negro con rallas blancas y en la espalda tenía un logo de una estrella de 6 picos, la cual lo identificaba que era perteneciente al clan Mifú.

Es mañana era un día era diferente para Ayato ya que regresaría a la aldea oculta de la hoja, aunque él no la conocía, le alegraba ya que nació hay y sus padres vian vivido hay hasta ese trágico día, se preguntaran que paso ese día eso se los contara más adelante.

Ayato: ya vámonos se nos ara tarde tío ya quiero irme.

Kaoru: ya Ayato tranquilo q de todos modos llegaremos en 3 días a la aldea se q tas desesperado por saber quiénes son tus compañeros de equipo pero si ya esperaste 1 año espera un poco más.

Ayato: está bien pero igual debemos darnos prisa o sino me adelantare.

Kaoru: está bien ya voy no hagas locuras eres inteligente, fuerte y amable pero tu único problema es que eres impulsivo.

Ayato: hay tío no comiences sí, yo me adelanto con tal y ya se me cuidar te veo en la aldea o donde ese que tu llamas Hokage.

Kaoru: no digas así el Hokage es alguien respetable y el más fuerte de toda la tierra del fuego y compórtate hay voy.

Ayato (pensando): será fuerte para mí que es un viejo decrepito, o un gordo que pasa solo sentado sin nada que hacer solo ordenando igual que lo así mi tío.

Así comenzó algo nuevo para este chico el iba muy delante de su tío corriendo con una sonrisa ya que era medio día y quería avanzar lo que más pudiera hasta que anocheciera.

Kaoru (pensando): hay este Ayato, eres fuerte creo que como un jouni o más de eso pero te falta madurar chico si tan solo estuvieras aquí hermana estarías muy feliz de ver en lo que se ha convertido tu hijo.

* * *

En otro lado fuera de la aldea estaba tres chicos cumpliendo una misión iban de regreso a su aldea después de haberla cumplido pero como estaban cansados decidieron descansar y acampar ya que se estaba haciendo de noche, y necesitaba dormir sus nombres eran Shikamaru, Choji y Ino, ya que a su sensei no vía ido porque le vian encomendado otra misión.

Shikamaru: que problemático acampar aquí, desearía estar en casa durmiendo un rato

Choji: y yo que más quisiera estar comiendo una buena barbacoa

Ino: no se quejen la misión fue fácil masque sea ya faltan 2 días para llegar sí que cállense

Ino (pensando): porque me tuvo q tocar con el flojo y el gordo, si tan solo mi vise tocado con Sasuke sería otra cosa

Hay estaba los tres en la fogata comieron y se fueron adormir cada uno a su tienda de campaña.

* * *

Mientas que en la aldea de la hoja el Hokage recibía un pergamino sellado de uno de los Ambu que vía entrado corriendo, y el Hokage estaba sorprendido ya que jamás vian entrado sin preguntar.

Hokage: que pasa porque irrumpes así en la oficina

Ambu: señor es urgente el mensaje lo trajo el halcón rojo de Kaoru creo q ya sabe lo que significa

Hokage: el regreso del único sobreviviente y heredero de todas las habilidades del clan Mifu

Ambu: señor usted cree que estará listo ese niño para regresar se supone q deberían protegerlo

Hokage: si lo trae ha de ser por alguna razón, ahora retírate y déjame solo

El Ambu salió de la oficina del Hokage algo pensativo pero sabía q no podía decir nada ya que el Hokage solo se lo vía comentado a él. El Hokage al ver salir al Ambu cojio y abrió el pergamino.

¨Hokage-sama le informo que regresare con Ayato a la aldea sé que es muy apresurado pero el ya no resiste más y se que hay un equipo organizado desde el año pasado de solo 2 estudiante y con el seria tres para q participen en los exámenes chunin, se preguntara que mi repentina petición, el caso es que Ayato a alcanzado un nivel muy algo en estos 7 años con decirle q es capaz de vencerme a mí, pos quiero que comience como genin ya q aún le falta madurar y tras eso siempre somos él y yo por eso quiero q haga amigos y se relacione más con la aldea, él está feliz de regresar a su aldea natal y si se pregunta el aún no sabe nada de la masacre de ese día del clan espero q usted mismo se lo diga Hokage.

Sin más nada q decir me despido de usted su fiel sirviente y ninja Kaoru.

Kaoru Mirl.

Hokage (pensando): esto se va a poner interesante este año, tenemos a los 9 novatos, a 2 grupos del año pasado que son prominentes, será muy pero muy interesante el ultimo Uchiha , el ultimo Uzumaki y ahora la aparición del ultimo del clan Mifu el cual posee los poderes único del clan y las habilidades innatas de una gran dinastía ya quiero ver q pasara este año en el examen chunin.

 _ **les agradesco a los que lean mi fanfic y den sus opiniones y criticas y pos espero que les uste ya que esta es la primera histora que hago.**_


	2. Haciendo amigos

**Haciendo amigos**

Ya solo faltaba 1 día para q Ayato y Kaoru llegaran a la aldea de la hoja pero se detuvieron a comer en un puesto de dango, estaban tranquilamente comiendo los dos, cuando Ayato acabo de comer le dijo a su tío que daría una vuelta en los alrededores para ver si encontraba algo interesante asta q el terminara de comer y se fue el chico a pasear por ahí. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban 2 chicos y 1 chica siendo emboscados por un hombre de la aldea oculta de la roca que solo quería molestarlos.

Ankara: mocosos según ustedes son ninjas veamos q pueden hacer vengas o voy por ustedes

Shikamaru: esto será problemático, chicos mejor vámonos de aquí

Choji: es verdad vámonos nos, quiero ir a comer

Ino: ya vasta déjenos pasar solo queremos ir a nuestra aldea, no le estamos haciendo nada

Ankara: como quieran **doton: taiga daryu** (gran rio de lodo).

En los pies de los 3 chicos se formó un gran rio de lodo dejándolos sin moverse, encerrando sus pies en el rio de lodo. En eso Ayato llegaba pero decidió subirse a un árbol para ver que pasaba asta q se ponga interesante. Pero el hombre aprovecho q los chicos no se podían mover y ataco con **doton: ganchuso** (espinas de tierra), as lastimándolos en las manos y piernas para q no formaran sellos.

Ankara: bueno ya es hora de acabarlos, esto no me entretuvo para nada son 3 basuras y se dicen ninja jajajaja parece q la aldea de la hoja se ha vuelto muy compasiva con sus enseñanzas.

Ayato: bueno parece que tendré que intervenir, no me gusta meterme en asuntos de otros, pero no dejare que hables mal de la aldea donde yo nací.

Ankara: jajaja sal de tu escondite, quiero ver si tú puedes mantener una pelea conmigo ven niñito a ver si es que puedes

Ayato: no necesito que me lo pidas de igual te cerrare esa boca q la tienes muy grande **Suiton: Hiekoto mizu nagare** (chorro de agua fría)

Se quedaron impresionados los 3 genin al ver como con el chorro de agua desvaneció el gran rio de lodo, así liberándolos y poniéndose enfrente de ellos, y haciendo más posiciones de manos y diciendo raiton: Jibashi envolviendo a Ankara y así derrotándolo y dejándolo inconsciente o muerto de una vez, el no parecía nada cansado y ni le costó trabajo hacerlo.

Shikamaru: que problemático, pero gracias yo soy Shikamaru Nara

Choji: pus gracias por salvarnos soy Choji Akimichi

Ino: gracias por salvarme soy Ino Yamanaka y cuál es tu nombre

Ayato: bueno no fue nada, solo q no me gusta q hablen mal de mi aldea natal eso es todo, pos yo soy Ayato Mifú del clan Mifú.

Kaoru: Ayato donde te metiste, hay estas siempre lo mismo metiéndote en problemas, ya te he dicho q pienses antes de actuar, además por estos nos retrasaremos para la junta q tenemos mañana para que el Hokage te conozca.

Ayato (se da la vuelta): hay ya sabes q no me gusta q hablen mal de la aldea aunque no me acuerdo de ese lugar, al fin y al cabo yo naci hay no, y pos solo quería ayudar a mis amigos ya sabes y en cuento a ese viejo pos ya lo conoceré, tú mismo dijiste q ya esperamos un año, solo espérate un poco más, además ya está casi de noche porque no nos quedamos por aquí a acampar

Kaoru: hay este chico que se le va hacer siempre lo mismo, pero bueno está bien nos quedaremos a acampar con tus nuevos amigos, bueno yo soy el tio de ese niño Kaoru Mirl un gusto conocerlos.

Ayato: bueno ellos son Shikamaru, Choji y esa niña bonita es Ino.

Shikamaru: un gusto conocerlos – pensando y viendo el logo en la espalda del chico se dice ¨ese símbolo lo e visto entre los libros de padre de clanes perdidos o desaparecido, porque ese chico lo tiene y más importante como usa 2 elementos de chacra si no tiene banda de ninja¨

Choji: un gusto conocerlos – pensando es muy fuerte ese chico, por lo menos como un chunin, pero no veo rastro que tenga una banda de la aldea.

Ino: encantada de conocerlos Ayato-kun y Kaoru-sama – pensando es lindo ese niño ese cabello azul oscuro y esos ojos vede como una esmeralda, en definitiva es más lindo q sasuke-kun

Mientras tanto Ayato ya vía terminada de armar las carpas y vía encendido la fogata sentándose alrededor de la fogata viendo a todos como comían cuando terminaron de comer él dijo que iría a un rico que estaba cerca porque quería lavarse la cara y se fue.

Shikamaru: Kaoru-sama puedo preguntarle algo ahora que Ayato se fue al rio.

Kaoru: si adelante, pregunta nomas.

Shikamaru: él dijo que era del clan Mifú, per ese clan desapareció hace 7 años atrás, y también quisiera saber si él es un ninja o no.

Kaoru: bueno lo que él te dijo es verdad, él es el último del clan Mifú, se preguntaran porque pues yo soy su tío departe de madre la cual solo era una aldeana pero se casó con el líder del clan Mifú y de ahí nació Ayato, casi a los 7 meses de nacidos hubo un ataque sorpresa por parte de la aldea del rayo así acabando con todo el clan Mifu, yo q esta con mi hermana ella me dio a su hijo y me hizo prometer que lo protegería con mi vida, y así lo he hecho soy el único familiar q tiene ese niño y desde pequeño le he enseñado las artes ninjas si q se podría decir que es ninja, pero aún no tiene rango por eso vamos a hablar con el Hokage mañana.

Choji: así que era eso pero a él no se lo ve triste ni nada el parece ser feliz con su vida y tras eso es muy fuerte casi se podría decir como un chunin.

Kaoru: si podría se así de fuerte, pero aun su habilidad Mifú no se a despertado en sí, y él es así alegre divertido, imprudente, impulsivo, pero siempre lucha por lo que el cree que es correcto.

Mientras tanto en el rio estaba Ayato sentado viendo la luna y el rio que era iluminado por la luna era una noche hermosa él pensaba ¨esa niña ino es muy bonita, esos cabellos color del sol, esos ojos q rivalizan con el cielo, porque estoy pensando en eso¨ se decía así mismo recriminándose cuando escucho unos paso acercarse él se queda quieto y con cautela saca un kunai, porsiacaso sea un enemigo o algo así, cuando escucha una voz femenina.

Ino: hola Ayato-kun quería agradecerte por lo de ase rato, ya sabes por salvarme a mí y a mis amigos – estaba un poco avergonzada, mientras más se acercaba a él.

Ayato: a eso no es nada no te preocupes, pero ven si quieres conversemos y me cuentas de la aldea – pensando ¨en verdad es hermosa, más de lo que pensaba¨

Se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a hablar ino le contaba cómo era la aldea y cosas así y Ayato le contaba como vía sido su vida y q su sueño era ser el mejor de todo los ninjas y q quería hacer renacer a su clan y q ya no esperaba para conocer la aldea.

Ayato: gracias por contarme como es la aldea ino-chan – pensaba el ¨será que le pido que me muestre la aldea una vez que lleguemos haya ella aceptara o no, creo que lo más posible es que no acepte ya que recién nos conocemos¨.

Ino: oye Ayato-kun, si quieres te muestro la aldea cuando lleguemos claro después que demos el reporte de la misión al Hokage y tú te presentes con el – ino como adivinando lo que él estaba pensando ¨eres una boca floja capas y dice que no y quedas como puerca invitándolo, como un chico tan lindo te va a decir que si, si no sasuke te pone atención él lo va a hacer¨ se recriminaba ella mismo por ver dicho eso.

Ayato: mm pos dalo por hecho, es una promesa cuando lleguemos a la aldea tú me la enseñaras ino-chan muchas gracias – le dijo eso viéndola con esos ojos color esmeralda y dándole una sonrisa radiante, que demostraba q estaba feliz con lo q ella le vía ofreció.

Ino: veras Ayato-kun entonces es una promesa - pensaba ¨si acepto será q le gusto? O solo será porque soy a la única que conoce, bueno no importa con tal pasare un día entero con el cuándo llegue a la aldea¨ ella sarrio si puso su vista en eso dos ojos color esmeralda que la vian dejado embonada.

Así se dirigieron dónde estaba los demás y cada uno se fue a su carpa a dormir ya que al día siguiente sería un poco ajetreado para Ayato y su tío, por otro lado Shikamaru, Choji y ino tenían que dar su informe de la misión y descansar un poco.


	3. Regreso a casa y comiendo entre amigos

_**Regreso a casa y comiendo entre amigos**_

Ya eran las 8am cuando el Ino, Shikamaru y Choji llegaron a la aldea más atrás venia Ayato con su tío cuando ellos cruzaron la puerta los jouni a cargo de vigilar se lo quedaban viendo, pues no podían creer que ese niño era del clan Mifú, su logo en la espalda lo decía la estrella de 6 picos lo anunciaba, pero ellos solo se lo quedaron viendo y no dijeron nada llegaron a la torre Hokage, los primeros en entrar fue el trino Ino-Shika-Cho a entregar su informe de la misión ya terminada al cabo de media hora salieron y entraron Ayato y su tío a hablar con el Hokage.

Kaoru: Buenos días Hokage-sama un gusto poder estar en su presencia

Ayato (pensaba): este viejo en verdad es el Hokage, el q todo el mundo dice q es el más fuerte de la aldea, no lo creo han de ser puros cuentos de mi tío, porque ese vejestorio no puede ser más fuerte q yo – se decía el chico para si mismo.

Hokage: valla buenas Kaoru bien venido a la aldea y supongo que ese pequeño es Ayato no – se acercó al chico y le acerico la cabeza, Ayato solo asintió sin decir nada.

Kaoru: si Hokage-sama este es mi sobrino y tal como se lo prometí a usted y a mi hermana q regresaría con el cuándo el ya esté preparado para ser un ninja en todo sus sentidos.

Hokage: yendo al grano Ayato por el momento solo te puedo poner como genin, tendrás q realizar los exámenes chunin si quieres ascender de posición, te incorporaras al equipo 12, compuesto por Saya Sarutobi y Yabuki Abúrame, dirigidos por Anko Mitariashi, te pongo en este equipo porque ya no hay más bacantes en los equipos y ellos el año pasado no pudieron participar en los exámenes chunin porque solo eran dos y el requerimiento dicen que sean 3, le are llegar a tu tío en donde se reunirán mañana para que los conozcas.

Ayato: entendido Hokage-sama si no tiene más q decirme me gustaría retirarme y fue un gusto conocerlo aunque no creo todo lo que mi tío me ha contado de usted no se lo ve tan fuerte que digamos.

Kaoru: Ayato cállate más respeto para el Hokage.

Hokage: tranquilo Kaoru deja que el chico diga lo que siente, me recuerda cuando tú eras pequeño en fin, ya no hay nada más de que hablar Ayato puedes retirarte anda con cuidado aun no conoces la aldea.

Ayato: bueno ya me voy entonces tengo mucho que conocer fue un gusto conocerte viejo, hasta luego tío nos vemos más tarde iré con mis nuevos amigos a comer dijeron me esperarían aquí abajo.

Kaoru: pero q imprudente es este muchacho, siempre impulsivo, cuídate Ayato no comas mucho.

Hokage: déjalo Kaoru es una niño tiene q madurar aun por eso lo trajiste no, has cuidado muy bien de él se ve que es fuerte, alegre amigable confiable y optimista y dime ya apareció el poder característico del clan Mifú en el.

Kaoru: aun no del todo Hokage-sama, solo puede controlas 2 dojutsu, aún le falta 1, para q pueda despertar el Riugan.

Hokage: bueno Kaoru no te afanes aun es un niño tiene mucho tiempo, su para el costo casi 30 años aprender a manejar todo su poder y por lo que veo su hijo a progresado muy rápido en eso, si que no te afanes ten paciencia y en cuanto a los elementos.

Kaoru: ya puede usar los 5 elementos, aunque también está comenzando a realizar jutsus estilo de hielo, pero aún no lo perfecciona.

* * *

Así seguían conversando el Hokage y Kaoru sobre todo lo que vía pasado y cosas triviales, mientras en otro punto Ayato iba por la aldea caminando con los brazos en los bolsillos del pantalón cuando vio a sus amigos que estaban en el parque con otros chicos se fu acercando despacio no quería interrumpir la conversación de ellos pero la rubia se dio cuenta que él iba llegando y salió corriendo donde estaba el.

Ino: Ayato-kun por aquí ven te estábamos esperando

Ayato: Ino-chan pensé que se vian ido y me vian dejado solo

Shikamaru: que problemático eres, pero te dijimos que íbamos a comer los cuatros x eso te estábamos esperando.

Choji: es verdad a demás dijiste q tu invitabas y esa oportunidad no se puede desperdiciar.

Ayato: es verdad chicos, gracias Shikamaru, Choji y Ino por esperarme y quienes son ellos

Ino: a ellos son el equipo 7, como siempre andan holgazaneando por aquí, pero en fin ella es Sakura, Naruto y sasuke y él es….- fue interrumpida no pudo terminar.

Ayato: oh que bueno yo me llamo Ayato Mifú un gusto conocerlos

Sasuke: mmm igual digo- con un tono de frialdad

Naruto: gusto conocerte Ayato de veras – dijo con mucha alegría el rubio

Sakura: un gusto conocerte Ayato – pensaba ¨es lindo pero no más q mi sasuke-kun, me pregunto si a la cerda le gusta, en fin si es así mejor para mi así deja de molestar a mi sasuke-kun.

Ino: bueno ya nos vamos frentona nos vemos chicos, vamos Shikamaru y Choji tenemos que enseñarle la aldea a Ayato – se puso alado de Ayato y lo sostenía de una mano llevándoselo.

Ayato (pensando): estas chicas se tienen mala vibra, pero ese tal sasuke se cree mucho, pero me toque con él en los exámenes así le bajo los sumos, ese Naruto me cayó bien para que parece de los míos.

Se fueron caminando los cuatros saliendo del parque, dejándoles con la incógnita a todo el equipo 7 de q estaba haciendo hay en la aldea , quien era en realidad.

Mientras tanda en el restaurante de barbacoa comían muy amenamente los 4 aunque Choji ya llevaba como 6 platos de comida, y Ayato lo veía nomas comer y se reía y conversaban de cosas triviales.

Ino: oye Ayato-kun seguro q tienes dinero para pagar todo lo que está comiendo Choji ese parece barril sin fondo, no le vises dicho que coma lo que él quiera le vises puesto un límite – le decía a Ayato en el oído para q no escucharan los demás.

Ayato: no te preocupes Ino-chan si tengo para pagar después de todo mis padres me dejaron mucho dinero y no puedo ser mezquino con mis nuevos amigos no crees – le decía con un sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos de color esmeralda q a ella tanto le vian fascinado desde el día que el la salvo.

Así continúo todo amenamente terminaron de comer y salieron del restaurante, Ayato pago todo lo q vian comido lo cual él no le daba importancia al dinero, él está feliz porque tenía amigos, se despidieron Choji y Shikamaru yéndose a su casa.

Ayato: bueno ya se fueron los chicos q te parece si te acompaño a tu casa y como quien me dices donde se encuentra la casa de los Mifú- dijo el peli-azul con una sonrisa.

Ino: en verdad no conozco donde quedara, pero si vamos a mi casa le preguntamos a mi papa él debe saber – decía la rubia, un poco sonrojada y con una sonrisa, que demostraba que vía pasado un lindo día, a lo q Ayato asintió.

Se fueron caminando Ino cogida del brazo de Ayato, quien por cortesía no le decía nada aquí a él también le gustaba y taba sonrojado, algunas chicas los veían pasar y murmuraba, al ver q el chico era muy lindo y con unos ojos hermosos, pero estaban molestas porque el chico iba con la rubia, ellos siguieron conversando como si nada, llegaron a casa de ino ella toco la puerta la cual fue abierta por su padre, que cuando la vio llegar con el chico frunció un ceño.

Ino: hola papi

Inoichi: hola princesa y quien ese este chico – dijo con forma de que no le agrado que legara acompañada

Ino: hay papi Ayato-kun solo se ofreció a traerme a casa ya que Shikamaru y Choji se fueron a sus casas y como quien recibir información de donde está su casa.

Ayato: Yamanaka-sama gusto en conocerlo.

Inoichi: mm hola Ayato y se puede saber porque estás buscando tu casa, q te perdiste – lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa como de burla.

Ino: es que el acaba de llegar y se fue con nosotros a comer, su tío dijo q lo esperaba en la casa y él no sabe dónde queda.

Ayato: bueno le agradecería si usted me dijera donde se encuentra la casa q era del clan Mifú.

Inoichi: mm clan Mifú, a esa casa se encuentra en la parte norte de la aldea casi abajo de los rostros Hokages, es una casa grande y es de color crea con negro y tiene el símbolo de ese clan… - fue interrumpido no pudo terminar de hablar.

Ayato: así como este verdad, la estrella de 6 picos – dijo dándose la vuelta y enseñándole la espalda y señalando el símbolo de su clan – bueno entonces ya me voy gracias señor Inoichi-sama y gracias por todo Ino-chan nos veremos en los exámenes chunin – se fue feliz saltando de techo en techo, para así llegar a su casa.

Mientras tanto ino y su padre entraban a su casa, ino se sentó en una silla de la sala, mientras su padre fue a la cocina y preparo te para los dos, después de un rato regreso y se sentó alado de ella y tomaron té y se pusieron a conversar sobre la misión que ella vía terminado ase poco.

Inoichi: entonces ese chico es el último del clan Mifú y como lo conocieron – pregunto con un poco de curiosidad a su hija.

Ino: pues cuando regresábamos a la aldea tuvimos un conflicto y él nos salvó, por lo que veo ya te agrado no eso quiere decir que es de un clan prestigioso – pensaba ¨ojala y si te haya caído bien, porque a mí me fascino, y digas lo que digas lo seguiré viendo¨

Inoichi: pos a decir verdad si me cayó bien, y contestando tu pregunta el clan Mifú fue uno de los más grandes clanes en el mundo shinobi y espero q ese chico haya sido educado bien no quiero q le haga daño a mi princesa – eso lo dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Ino: papa de que hablas, Ayato y yo solo somos amigos, eso y nada más, me cae súper bien porque es alegre, divertido, bromista y tras eso el me salvo.

Inoichi: mmm bueno haya tu veras princesa pero recuerda esto los dos no pueden estar tan cerca sí que si tan muy cerca tu llévate a Ayato de ese lugar, es lo único que te puedo decir.

* * *

Mientras tanto el peli-azul vio de lejos la casa y corrió o que más pudo cuando llego y abrió la puerta vio a su tío esperándolo, sin más entro a la casa viendo fotos colgadas en las paredes el sabia q eran de sus familiares ya que su tío siempre le enseñaba fotos de sus padres y tíos y abuelos.

Kaoru: bien venido a tu casa, de ahora en adelante esta será tu casa, esta no es original mente la casa del clan, la del clan quedaba en las afueras de la aldea pero por tu seguridad hice esta casa para ti con un poco del dinero q te dejaron tus padres.

Ayato: gracias tío, eres el mejor del mundo – abrazo a su tío, y le agradecía y por esos lindos ojos color esmeraldas rodaban lágrimas de felicidad porque por fin tenía su propia casa y ya no tendría q estar de aquí para acá arrendando.

Así pasaron la noche los dos solos, ya q la empleada empezaría desde la mañana siguiente a ir a la casa, si que esa noche era solo los dos que estaba comiendo, cuando terminaron Kaoru lamo a su sobrino, tenía un cajón en sus manos, que tenia polvo por haber estado guardado mucho tiempo lo abrió y eran 2 espadas en una decía yin y en la otra decía yang.

Kaoru: estas espadas, son espadas de chakra que canalizan el chakra de su portador, estas espadas eran de tu padre y el las dejo para ti, para cuando te convirtieras en ninjas, el yin es la muerte, la oscuridad, odio y desprecio hacia los demás, el yang es vida, la luz, el amor y amistad y si tienes las dos espadas juntas podrás, nada podrá bloquear tus ataques con estas dos espadas, podrás cortar lo que quieras, pero nadie más las puede usar solo tu están destinadas para ti, podrás cortar la inmortalidad y curar las heridas graves a cualquiera mientras aun no haya muerto, este es tu regalo por convertirte en ninja.

Ayato: gracias tío, las cuidare y atesorar, solo las utilizare para el bien de la aldea, para defenderla y defender a mis amigos y camaradas – eso lo dijo casi llorando mientras en su mente ¨gracias padre donde quiera que este estas espadas las guardare y cada vez q las empuñe será como si estuviera sosteniendo la mano de mama y la tuya¨


	4. Acostumbrándose y un recuerdo del pasado

_**Acostumbrándose y un recuerdo del pasado**_

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando se veía un chico llegando al campo de entrenamiento número 12, el llego muy temprano sí que se trepo arriba del árbol, como ya tenía costumbre, esperando a que llegaran sus compañeros y su nueva sensei, se vía quedado sumergido en sus pensamientos recordando el día anterior con sus amigos y su tío, todo era nuevo tendría que acostumbrarse a todo, ya que viviría en la aldea, cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos eran unos chicos que estaban conversando, pero Ayato prefirió quedarse en el árbol no quería parecer entrometido ni nada por eso se quedó ahí arriba mejor.

Saya: oye la sensei aún no llega qué crees que sean lo que nos tiene que decir – decía una chica de 10 años, con pelo corto de color negro y ojos café, estaba vestida con una blusa color azul y una falda color negro con rallas blancas, se dirigía a su compañero con una sonrisa.

Yabuki: no se la sensei dijo que era urgente, como están los rumores creo que ya sé que podría ser – lo decía con seriedad típico de los Abúrame, cabello negro y tenía gafas puesta, pantalón color negro y una chaqueta color crema que le cubría casi la mitad de la cara.

Saya: mm que podrá ser, apura dime si ya sabes que es debes decirme, somos compañeros no – eso lo dijo con una sonrisa de niña curiosa.

Yabuki: un nuevo integrante para nuestro equipo, en la aldea se escucha que un chico anda por aquí.

Anko: buenos días chicos ya veo que están aquí, no han visto a alguien más por aquí, se suponía que ya tendría que estar aquí, según dijo el Hokage es puntual – lo decía con su típica sonrisa y mirando para todo lados.

Saya: ha de ser un flojo de seguro.

Yabuki: espero que llegue pronto.

Ayato: buenos días, un gusto conocerlos, soy Ayato Mifú, espero q nos llevemos bien – lo decía bajando del árbol donde vía estado todo el tiempo, con una sonrisa de felicidad por conocer amigos nuevos.

Anko: o vaya conque ya has estado aquí, yo seré tu sensei y estos q están aquí serán tus compañeros Saya y Yabuki, los tres tendrán que trabajar en equipo.

Saya: gusto conocerte por lo menos ya podremos participar en los exámenes chunin.

Yabuki: muy bien tendremos que coordinarnos para saber las habilidades que tienes – pensando desde cuando estuvo escondido en el árbol, que ni lo sentí debe tener potencial.

Ayato: gusto conocerlo Anko-sensei, Yabuki y Saya, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para no retrasarlos.

Anko: bueno acomendar a entrenar chicos tienen que saber cuáles son sus habilidades para que se coordinen bien los 3.

Ayato (pensando): ¨recuerda que mi tío dijo que no muestre todo mi potencial, hasta q sea necesario si que no te emociones mucho¨ se decía así mismo.

Así se pusieron a entrenar y a socializar, para conocerse mejor, se estaban divirtiendo, entrenando y mostrándose sus habilidades, para prepararse para los exámenes chunin que serían en 2 semanas, mientras tanto en otro lado de la aldea se levantaba una rubia, desayuno y se alisto para ir a la florería d su familia, ya estando en la florería nadie llegaba así que ella se puso a pensar en el día anterior, que para ella vía sido uno de los mejores, cuando alguien entro pero ella ni se dio cuenta hasta que alguien le grito.

Sakura: Ino cerda estas hay, despierta – lo decía sonriendo, ella quería molestar a su amiga y lo logro la saco de sus pensamientos.

Ino: a hola Sakura – fue lo único que dijo con malas ganas.

Sakura: ino dime que te pasa, porque estas así, tienes algo, a ya se es por ese chico de seguro te dejo que no – eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ino: no, no es eso, tengo miedo eso es todo – eso lo dijo suspirando.

Sakura: pero porque tienes miedo si no te ha dicho que no, entonces que paso, parecía agosto ayer contigo y tu equipo – ella quería saber, que le pasaba a su amiga aunque siempre pasaban peleando, eran las mejores amigas.

Ino: es que como él es nuevo en la aldea por eso andaba con nosotros porque nos conocía, pero de seguro que va a ir conociendo más chicas y ese es el problema él es lindo y de seguro que cuando ya tenga fans ni se acuerda de mí – eso lo dijo suspirando con un poco de tristeza.

Sakura: no te pongas así siempre tú has sido muy seguro de ti mismo, eso quiere decir que de vedad te interesa no, pos si tanto te gusta no te des por vencía.

Ino: mm voy a pensarlo, pero creo que será mejor que ya no me haga ilusiones con él.

Se quedó todo en silencio en la florería, pues Sakura ya no sabía que más decirle a su amiga para animarla, cuando alguien entro a la florería, dejándola a Sakura impresionada y ino ni se percató seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando algo la volvió a la realidad era una voy masculina, una vos que ella la reconoció de inmediato, ya era medio día.

Ayato: hola Ino-chan – viéndola y se fijó que estaba otra chica y se acordó de ella – a hola Sakura-chan.

Ino: A-Ayato-kun hola – fue lo único que dijo.

Sakura: hola Ayato, que te trae por acá – preguntando con intriga.

Ayato: Ino-chan tengo que ir a ver al Hokage que quiere hablarme y venía a decirte que después que me desocupe te molestaría comer conmigo.

Ino: en serio quieres que comamos juntos – lo dijo con un poco de incredulidad.

Ayato: si comer juntos, o ya te olvidases la promesa q hicimos q comeríamos juntos y tú me enseñarías toda la aldea verdad – eso lo dijo un poco sonrojado, y con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Ino: así ya me acorde, entonces cuando termines de hablar con el Hokage, vienes para acá y no vamos.

Ayato: ya entonces me voy para acabar con eso de una vez hasta luego Ino-chan y Sakura-chan.

Ino: hasta luego Ayato-kun – pensando ¨y yo que pensé que se vía olvidado de nuestra promesa, tonta porque pensaste que él se olvidaría¨ se recriminaba ella mismo viendo como Ayato se iba.

Sakura: si vistes Ino cerda a él también parece q le gustas, si que anda y arréglate un poco – lo decía con una sonrisa muy divertida.

Ino: tú crees frentona, bueno me da lo mismo hoy pasare con le – lo decía muy feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Sakura asintió y salió de la florería despidiéndose de su amiga.

* * *

Mientras tanto el peli-azul iba llegando a la oficina del Hokage toco la puerta y el Hokage le dijo q entrara y así él lo hizo entro a la oficina, pero se preguntaba porque lo vía mandado a llamar.

Ayato: buenos días Hokage-sama, disculpe porque me mando a llamar.

Hokage: buenos días Ayato, veo q eres muy impulsivo y q quieres ir al grano no es verdad.

Ayato: si sería tan amable Hokage-sama, tengo que ir con una amiga que me mostrara la aldea.

Hokage: a ya veo, pero Ayato no es nada malo bueno no nada que tu hayas hecho es con respecto a tu pasado, será mejor que te sientes, creo q es momento que te cuente todo, ya que de seguro vas a escuchar varios rumores con respecto a tu pasado y unos que no son verdad.

Ayato: bueno entonces adelante Hokage-sama diga nomas soy todo oídos.

Hokage: bueno comencemos desde el inicio.

 _ **Flashback**_

Hokage: porque me mandaron a llamar Nanami y Ryu, que es tan importante para que me llamaran- en ese instante también sale entrando Kaoru – tú también estas aquí, se puede saber para que me hicieron venir asta acá.

Ryu: Hokage-sama es un asunto muy importante, como ya le vía mandando a informar la aldea oculta de na nube anda que quiere investigar, los secretos de nuestro clan y hemos tomados una decisión todos, por eso lo temas hecho venir.

Nanami: Hokage-sama como usted sabe en nuestro clan no hay niños, ni jóvenes, este niño es nuestro hijo el único niño de todo el clan – lo dijo cargando a un niño entre sus brazos.

Hokage: y que es lo que me quieren pedir y que decisión han tomado.

Ryu: como líder del clan Mifú le notifico, que la aldea oculta de la nube atacara el clan Mifú en unos días y hemos decidió dejas q exterminen nuestro clan, por el bien de la aldea y de este niño.

Nanami: Hokage-sama queremos que usted y Kaoru cuiden de este niño, es el único niño de todo el clan, por la maldita creencia de no convivir con alguien que no sea del clan es que ya no a nacido ni un niño desde los últimos 10 años en este clan.

Ryu: Hokage-sama todo el clan está de acuerdo le hemos concedido todos nuestros secretos y poderes a este niño, esa es nuestra decisión ahora Kaoru y usted cojan al niño y llévenselo, cuídenlo hasta que esté listo, esto lo hacemos por la aldea y el clan, hemos sellado nuestros cuerpos para que no puedan encontrar nada en nuestros cuerpos q les sea de utilidad nadie sabe que tenemos un niño solo usted, el clan y Kaoru.

Hokage: pero podemos evitar el ataque y la muerte de todo tu clan.

Ryu: Hokage-sama es nuestra decisión, con la muerte de nuestro clan, ellos cesaran en su búsqueda de los secretos de nuestros poderes, además no queremos que haya otra guerra por nuestra culpa, es nuestra decisión ahora vallase.

Nanami: cuiden de mi hijo por favor Hokage-sama, hermano cuídalo y edúcalo.

Kaoru: lo cuidare y lo protegeré con mi vida hermana, como si fueras tú, lo cuidare y lo educare mucho hermanita – lo decía casi llorando abrazando a su hermana y cogiendo al niño.

Hokage: si esta es su decisión la respetare y cuidare a su hijo les doy mi palabra.

Así paso ellos se fueron de la residencia del clan Mifú con el niño que tenia recién 7 meses de nacido, después de unos cuantos días se dio la noticia q todo el clan Mifú vía sido exterminado si ningún sobreviviente, ese mismo día que se dio la noticia Kaoru decidió irse con el niño de la aldea.

Hokage: cuídate Kaoru y cuida al niño mantenme informado de todo.

Kaoru: si Hokage-sama lo tendré informado de nuevo espero regresar pronto a la aldea.

Y así paso él se fue con él bebe en brazos llegando a un pueblo en los límites de la aldea de la arena y la aldea de la hoja rento un cuarto.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Hokage: es fue lo que paso mi pequeño – lo dijo con un poco de nostalgia.

Ayato: gracias por contarme todo esto Hokage-sama, pero una pregunta porque me lo conto ahora.

Hokage: porque algunos tiene su propia versión algunos creen que fueron los del clan Uchiha y así hay algunas versiones pero la q te acabo de contar es la verdad Ayato.

Ayato: a ya veo, pero que tenía que ver el clan Uchiha con mi clan.

Hokage: veras el clan Mifú eran parientes lejanos del clan Uchiha, pero entre ellos no se llevaban bien por eso algunos creen que fueron los Uchiha, pero no es así mi niño por lo más q no se llevaran bien los Uchiha jamás visen hecho eso al fin y acabo eran parientes.

Ayato: entonces usted me quieres decir que vengo a ser así como primo para ese que se cree mucho llamado sasuke Uchiha.

Hokage: exacto son primos lejanos, espero que salgan llevándose bien entre ustedes.

Ayato: que fastidio, pariente de ese fastidioso, mm bueno de igual en los exámenes chunin le bajare los sumos, bueno Hokage-sama nos vemos me voy.

Hokage: bueno cuídate Ayato y trata de llevarte bien con Sasuke, por favor – pensando si que ya se conocen y por lo que veo no se cayeron bien bueno espero que salgan llevando bien.

Mientras tanto Ayato iba en dirección a la florería Yamanaka, pensaba en todo lo que el Hokage le vía dicho, entro a la florería, y se quedó parado en la puerta cuando lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Ino: ya tas listo Ayato-kun vámonos se nos hace tarde.

Ayato: así de verdad vamos a comer y a pasear por la aldea para conocerla mejor.

Así pasaron toda la tarde paseando por la aldea, y conversando sobre la aldea y llegaron a un puesto de dando se sentaron a comer, y Ayato comenzó a contarle lo q le vía dicho el Hokage sobre so origen, sobre su clan y cuando le dijo q era pariente lejano de Sasuke, ella así se atora porque la noticia la sorprendió.

Ino: e-enserio, m-me estás diciendo que eres pariente lejano de Sasuke Uchiha enserio – lo dijo con una cara de sorprendida como que no lo podía creer.

Ayato: si Ino-chan eso me dijo el Hokage q el clan Mifú, eran parientes lejanos del clan Uchiha, pero a decir verdad no quisiera tener nada q ver con ese tal Sasuke.

Ino: ahora entiendo porque esa manía de caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y esa actitud de que pueden hacerlo todo, a decir la verdad si tienen un parecido.

Ayato: Ino-chan no me compares con él no me agrada – lo dijo haciendo un puchero como q no le agradaba.

Ino: de acuerdo al fin de acabo tú eres más divertido, alegre y chévere.

Así terminaron de comer y Ayato la acompaño a su casa la dejo en su casa y se fue a la de el para ir a ver a su tío y confirmar lo que le vía dicho el Hokage, comió con su tío y de ahí él le confirmo lo que le vía dicho el Hokage, y se fue a dormir pensando en su rubia amiga y lo genial que lo vía pasado. Mientras tanto en las afueras de la aldea en el distrito Uchiha se encontraba un chico hurgando entre los documentos y pergaminos del clan, era como si andaba buscando algo.

Sasuke (pensando): estoy seguro que padre escondió ese pergamino por aquí, yo se que esta por aquí – el seguía buscando cuando encontró un pergamino el chico lo tomo y dijo – bingo sabia que esta por aquí.

Él lo cogió y lo abrió comenzó a leer lo que decía el ese pergamino, el pergamino decía ¨algunos en la aldea piensan que nosotros fuimos los que exterminamos al clan Mifú, pero eso no es cierto, aunque jamás nos llevamos que se diga bien eran nuestros parientes lejanos y jamás vísenos hecho nada en contra de ellos¨, el chico se quedó pensando en lo q acababa de leer.

Sasuke (pensando): mm entonces vengo a ser primo de ese tal Ayato, espera un minuto de seguro él ya lo sabe y si no me a buscado porque yo voy a buscarlo al fin y acabo siempre he estado solo, pero el también perdió a todo su clan, ya olvidado de seguro a él tampoco le importas – se decía así mismo recriminándose, mientras caminaba por la aldea dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les este gustando mi Fanfic y gracias por sus criticas, estoy subieno muy seguido las continuaciones, eso se debe a que esoy con un pie enyesado y como no tengo nada mas que hacer me estoy enfocando en la historia.**_

 _ **gracias por leer.**_


	5. Secretos y encuetros

_**Secretos y encuentros**_

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de la hoja, como todos los días Ayato se levantaba muy de mañana para ir a entrenar con sus compañeros de equipos, para mejoras sus técnicas ya q se acercaban los exámenes chunin, ya faltaba poco, pero a Ayato le molestaba algo, y debía solucionar ese inconveniente, así que al finalizar el entrenamiento se dirige, a la florería Yamanaka, para pedirle un favor a su mejor amiga porque sabía que ella poda ayudarlo, así q se encamino hacia haya, entrando a la florería, una rubia lo saludo amigable mente y contenta por lo que se podía ver en su tono de voz.

Ino: hola Ayato-kun pensé que ya te vías olvidado de mi – lo decía con felicidad al ver que entraba.

Ayato: hola Ino-chan, pues jamás me olvidaría de ti, eres mi mejor amiga, este puedo pedirte un favor – lo decía desviando la mirada hacia un costado.

Ino: mm claro si te puedo ayudar – lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Ayato: quiero que le entregues esta carta a alguien – lo dijo extendiéndole una carta – a y por favor no preguntes porque.

Ino: mm y para quien es – lo decía con un poco de tristeza.

Ayato: este pues es para ….. Para Sasuke, puedes hacerlo –pregunto algo temeroso.

Ino: a para el ya entiendo y tranquilo no preguntare porque – cogió la carta, con una sonrisa.

Ayato: gracias Ino-chan te compensare con lo que quieras, pero solo te pido que nadie más se entere.

Ino: está bien no le diré a nadie y con respecto a que quiero me podías invitar a comer no sé.

Ayato: e estado ocupado entrenando, pero mañana tengo libre q te parece si vamos a comer dango, con un poco de té – sonriendo y viéndola de frente le dijo esto.

Ino: era de esperarse después de todo el dango es lo que más te gusta, pero bueno está bien veras mañana – lo decía sacándose el delantal – bueno entonces voy a entregar eso.

Ayato: gracias Ino-chan a mañana quiero enseñarte algo, será bueno para ti, bueno ya me voy cuídate tengo que continuar entrenando.

Ino: bueno Ayato-kun, cuida y no te esfuerces mucho, hasta mañana entonces – salió después del chico peli-azul.

Asi se fueron por caminos separados, Ayato regreso con sus compañeros para seguir entrenando, y Ino se dirigí a la torre Hokage, ya q sabia que el equipo 7 vía terminado una misión y horitas estaría dando su informe, al llegar vio que iban saliendo de la oficina, ella se apresuró para alcanzarlos.

Ino: Sasuke, espera – lo dijo algo agitada por haber corrió.

Sakura: que quieres aquí – lo dijo un poco enojada.

Ino: no es de tu incumbencia – cogió a Sasuke de una mano y se lo llevo de ahí.

Sasuke: mm que quieres conmigo – lo dijo con un todo de frialdad.

Ino: solo vine a entregarte esto – le dio una carta – y no pienses mal, solo le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo.

Sasuke: mmm – cogió la carta y vio que decía en una parte, Ayato Mifú, cogió la carta y la guardo, se fue donde sus compañeros.

Ino (pensaba): todo sea por Ayato-kun, yo ya cumplí ahora te toca a ti mañana – decía con una sonrisa, y se marchaba por donde vía llegado.

Sakura: y esa cerda que quería contigo Sasuke-kun – se le acercaba para averiguar que fue todo eso.

Sasuke: mm nada importante, si ya no hay nada q hacer me voy – cogió y se fue en dirección a su departamento.

Sakura: algo extraño paso, que le abra entregado esa Ino cerda.

Naruto: no te preocupes Sakura-chan, ya que estamos solos podríamos ir a comer juntos.

Sakura: no me molestes – cogió y se fue a su casa.

Así se separaron todos Sakura se fue a su casa, Naruto se fu a comer ramén, ino regreso a la florería, con una sonrisa ya que sabía que el día de mañana lo pasaría con Ayato, el chido de ojos color esmeralda, en otro lado de la aldea un chico se encontraba en su cuarto, cogió la carta y se dispuso a abrirla para leerla, la carta decía lo siguiente.

¨Hola seguro se te a de ser extraño que te escriba, pero hay algo de lo que los dos tenemos que hablar, no sé si lo sepas, pero es algo importante, que nos involucra a los dos, ase unos día me entere de eso y al fin decidí hacer algo, pos te estaré esperando en mi casa a las 7 pm ya que a esa hora llego, espero q acudas, en verdad, es algo importante y no estaré tranquilo hasta q se solucione¨.

Atentamente:

Mifú Ayato.

Sasuke (pensando): bueno creo que no hay otra opción tendré que ir, yo también quiero, aclarar todo esto – se decía el peli- negro.

Ya iban transcurrido varia horas y Sasuke salía de su departamento, con cautela no quera q nadie lo viera, así se dirigí a la residencia Mifú, al llegar hay dudo un poco antes de tocar la puerta, pero al final decidió tocar, toco pero nadie, abrió toco una segunda ver, y la puerta empezó a abrirse, el q abrió la puerta fue Kaoru el tío de Ayato.

Kaoru: a eres tú, bienvenido entra, Ayato aún no llega pero no a de tardar – lo decía con una sonrisa.

Sasuke: mm buenas noches – dijo de una manera fría, al mismo tiempo que entraba a la casa.

Kaoru: siéntete como en casa, bueno yo iré a terminar la cena, quedas en casa – dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, ya que ese día no vía ido la empleada.

Sasuke se sentó en la sala y contemplaba en interior de la casa, así paso casi media hora para q Ayato llegara, pero este chico entro por una ventana y se quedó viendo a Sasuke quien ya estaba hay, el choco se acerco a un recipiente de cristal, que contenía dulces, caramelos y galletas y se lo extendió a Sasuke.

Ayato: hola, toma unos cuantos caramelos, mientras yo voy me doy un baño y regreso – lo decía con una sonrisa.

Sasuke: mm está bien – lo dijo con un tono de frialdad, y cogió el recipiente, y comió unos dulces, mientras Ayato subía por las escaleras.

Así pasaron unos 15 minutos, hasta q bajo Ayato, y se sentó enfrente de Sasuke, tratando de hacerle conversa, pero de repensé Sasuke entro en confianza y comenzó a hablar, de cosas triviales, hasta q llegaron al punto, q los dos querían llegar.

Ayato: sabes no eres como dicen la mayoría – lo decía con un poco de alegría.

Sasuke: las apariencias siempre engañan, después de todo eres con el único que me siento como hablando- su expresión de frialdad se vía hecho más amigable.

Ayato: pues digo lo mismo y cambiando de tema tenemos q hablar de algo importante – se puso un poco serio, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

Sasuke: así es verdad tenemos que hablar de eso, no es así.

Ayato: así es, hace poco días me entere que éramos parientes lejanos, pero al fin de acabó somos familia no.

Sasuke: así es, yo también, hace poco me entere que éramos parientes, pero no sé qué pensar.

Ayato: es verdad, por eso te ice venir, quiero ofrecerte mi amistad, como hermanos o amigos, al final los 2 pasamos por cosas duras tu más que yo.

Sasuke: por mi está bien, después de todo me cabes bien, aunque hablando de eso que ocurrió en mi pasar, aún hay alguien a quien quiero exterminar.

Ayato: en tiendo yo también quiero vengarme de alguien en específico, puedo siempre sonreír, pero siempre eso está en mi mente.

Sasuke: y se puede saber quién es, en mi caso es mi hermano mayo al que quiero acabar.

Ayato: ya veo, pues a quien yo quiero exterminar es al Reykage, oye ágamos algo tu yo tenemos objetivos similares, yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas q te parece.

Sasuke: eso me suena bastante bien, hagamos lo, pero esto debe quedar entre nosotros.

Ayato: me parece bien, este plan solo es de dos, bueno entonces hermanos –decía extendiendo el puño enfrente de Sasuke, con una sonrisa.

Sasuke: de acuerdo hermanos – sonreía y extendió también su puño, chocando con Ayato, y los dos sonreían.

Después de eso cambiaron el tema para q Kaoru no los oyera, después de unos momentos pasaron al comidos los tres comieron y hablaban cosas, triviales, a media noche, Sasuke se despidió de Ayato y su tío, y se dirigí a su casa, él se decía ahora si tengo un hermano, a medida que llegaba a su departamento. Así paso esa noche ya era de mañana, Ayato se levantó, se bañó, se vistió y comió y salió de su casa con rumbo a la florería Yamanaka, porque tenía que cumplir la promesa que le vía hecho a la rubia, entrando a la florería, la quedo viendo y le dijo.

Ayato: buenos días Ino-chan, ya estas lista para irnos.

Ino: A-Ayato-kun, si ya estoy lista – lo decía con algo de vergüenza y sonrojada.

Ayato: bueno vámonos entonces, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy – le decia con una sonrisa, y extendiéndole la mano.

Ino: gracias Ayato-kun – lo decía un poco sonrojada, cogiendo la mano del chico peli-azul.

Así salieron de la florería, fueron a comer, un poco a pasera por el parque, la mañana se vía ido entre risas y cosas así, Ayato le vía cogido la mano y se la vía llevado al campo de entrenamiento 12, a los q ino se veía un poco confundía, Ayato viendo q la chica estaba confundida le dijo.

Ayato: ino-chan solo quería hablar contigo a solas si nadie a los alrededores, si que no te preocupes.

Ino: a eso era está bien y de que quieres hablar – le mostró una sonrisa

Ayato: es sobre Sasuke, tú eres mi mejor amiga y por eso quiero contártelo.

Así comenzó a contarle todo lo que vía pasado la noche anterior, claro omitiendo lo de la venganza por mas q fuera su mejor amiga, él no está dispuesto a decirle eso, era una promesa entre él y Sasuke, de ahí le dijo que ellos se comenzaron a llevar bien, Ino se dio cuenta que lo decía con mucha felicidad y alegría, en eso Ayato saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo dio, era un reloj en forma de corazón, que se lo vía encontrado en una de sus misiones con su equipo.

Ayato: me lo encontré y creo que a ti te gustaría tenerlo – lo decía con alegría, la miraba fijamente.

Ino: A-Ayato-kun g-gracias, está muy lindo – a lo que ella lo abrazo con mucha alegría y Ayato correspondió el abrazo.

Ayato: te dije que tenía algo que mostrarte- se sonreía, y se separó de la chica – ahora si vamos te acompaño a tu casa ya es poco tarde – a lo q Ino solo asintió.

Así caminaron y siguieron conversando, hasta llegar a casa de Ino, ella entro a su casa y él se fue a la suya, vía sido un lindo día pensaban los dos. Así termino ese día, otro día comenzaba en la torre Hokage se encontraban todos los jouni, enfrente al Hokage.

Hokage: bueno llego el día, quienes de ustedes creen que sus genin, están listos para presentar el examen chunin – al escuchar eso 5 jouni dieron el paso enfrente, hablo primero una mujer.

Anko: yo Anko Mitariashi recomiendo a Abúrame Yabuki, Sarutobi Saya y Mifú Ayato, para presentar el examen chunin – el Hokage asintió.

Gai: yo Maito Gai recomiendo a Tente, Rock lee y Hyuga Neji, para presentar el examen chunin – el Hokage asintió.

Kurenai: yo Kurenai Yuhi recomiendo a Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata y Abúrame Shino, para presentar el examen chunin – el Hokage asintió.

Asuma: yo Asuma Sarutobi recomiendo a Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Choji, para presentar el examen chunin – el Hokage asintió.

Kakashi: yo Kakashi Hatake recomiendo a Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto, para presentar el examen chunin – el Hokage asintió.

Hokage: bueno con esto acabamos con esta reunión, será interesante ver a los 9 novatos y a los 2 equipos del año pasado juntos.

Así paso toda la reunión a que hubieron unos inconveniente al final se solucionaron, ya vian pasado algunos días y al fin llego el día de la inscripciones, todo ocurrió con normalidad, fuera de que les querían impedir que entraran, al final todos se inscribieron, aunque Sasuke enfrento a Lee en una pelea, que no llego a mas por la intervención de Gai- sensei, todo entraron a la salo faltaba un equipo, por entrar, cuando llegaron, todo se quedó en silencio, Ino fue a saludar a Ayato que acababa de entrar y Sasuke hiso lo mismo a todos les sorprendió, aunque ya los vian visto juntos un par de veces caminan y conversando por la aldea no sabían porque, todos los 15 se reunieron hay a saludarse, pero una peli-rosa pregunto algo.

Sakura: que tanto se conocen ustedes 2 – señalando a Sasuke y a Ayato.

Sasuke: se los décimos o no, tu que dices – mirando a Ayato, quien también lo veía.

Ayato: como quieras, ya sabes que me da igual si se enteran o no – decía el chico ojos color esmeralda, con una sonrisa.

Sasuke: bueno al final cualquier día se van a enterar – el peli- negro sonrió, lo que causo impresión a todos los que lo conocían – bueno Ayato y yo somos primos lejanos, pero a la final primos – todos se quedaron callados y asombrados, menos una rubia que ya lo sabía.

Ayato: es verdad el clan Mifú y el Uchiha, son parientes lejanos, sí que él y yo somos como hermanos – todos los quedaron viendo los dos con forma de incredulidad.

Sasuke: somos como hermanos, por eso es que nos han visto muchas veces conversando.

Todo se quedó en silencio un par de minutos, y después comenzaron las preguntas a los que ellos solo asentían o solo negaban con la cabeza, después de que todo se aclaró, se pusieron a conversar e cosas triviales entre ellos pero Sasuke y Ayato se separaron de grupo ellos tenían su propia conversación, después de un rato entro el sensor de la primera prueba que era escrita, to diva con normalidad, el primer grupo en salir de la prueba fue el grupo de Ayato, Saya y Yabuki, quienes dejaron impresionado al sensor y a todos en la sala, porque respondieron todo bien y en lapso de 20 min. Después terminaron los demás y en la sala solo quedaron los q vian pasados, los 15 de la aldea de la hoja, los 3 de la arena y algunos de otras aldeas, en eso entro el segundo sensor, que era Anko, quien les dio las indicaciones para el día siguiente la segunda prueba.


	6. Examenes chunin y una gran batalla

_**Exámenes chunin y una gran batalla.**_

La segunda prueba de los exámenes chunin era en el ¨Bosque de la Muerte¨ un lugar muy peligroso según decían todo el mundo, todos los equipos que vian pasado vian cogido un pergamino, la mitad de los equipo tenía el pergamino de la tierra y la otra mitad tenía el pergamino del cielo, así todos estaban en una puerta, y cuando anunciaron el inicio de la prueba, todos corrieron hacia dentro del bosque, Ayato en esta ocasión vía llevado las espadas que su padre le vía dejado y no paso mucho tiempo, para que él y su grupo encontraran a sus oponentes, los cuales eran unos genin de la aldea de la lluvia.

Ayato: que pergamino tienen, quiero evitar peleas sin sentido.

Genin de la lluvia 1: averígualo por ti mismo – lo dijo con aire de superioridad.

Saya: nosotros tenemos el pergamino de la tierra – lo dijo con una sonrisa, enseñando el pergamino, los genin de la lluvia se alegraron, eso le demostró a Ayato que entonces ellos tenían el del cielo

Ayato: vaya entonces tienen el del cielo – sin perder tiempo, izo posiciones de manos diciendo – Hyouton: koori no prison (estilo de hielo: prisión de hielo) – haciendo que los tres genin comenzaran a congelarse, y se quedaran sin movimientos.

Genin de la lluvia 2: como no es posible – fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que no se podía mover y estaba asustado.

Yabuki: cojamos el pergamino y vamos a la torre.

Saya: pensé que sería más difícil – sonriendo debido a lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras que Ayato se acercaba para tomar el pergamino.

Ayato: en media hora se deshará el jutsu – sonriendo mientras tomaba el pergamino de sus oponentes, se fueron corriendo a gran velocidad.

Acabo de unas dos horas vian llegado a la torre que estaba en medio del bosque, entraron y se sentaron a comer, mientras que en otra parte Sasuke era mordido por Orochimaru, algunos equipos llegaban conforme, pasaban los días, al quinto día llegaron el equipo 7, todos los 15 de la aldea de la hoja vian pasado, tres del sonido, los 3 de la arena y más de la aldea de la hoja aunque uno se retiró, cundo dijeron q si querían podían retirarse, el q se retiro fue Kabuto, los q solo dejaba a 23 participante, lo cual quería decir que a uno le iva a tocar una pelea de más.

La primera pelea comenzó era entre Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado, tuvo un poco de problemas por la marca que le vía puesto Orochimaru, así que uso el taijutsu de Lee, para poder ganar y lo logro aunque termino cansado y Kakashi se lo llevo para sellar la marca.

La segunda pelea fue entre Shino Abúrame vs Zaku Abumi, el chico no de los insectos no tuvo muchos problemas, para ganar iso q le exproten las dos manos, taponeando los orificio por donde salía la corriente de aire, y así gano.

La tercera pelea fue entre Ayato Mifú vs Dosu Kinuta, el chico no tuvo mucho problema para acabar con el ninja del sonido, usando Hyouton: Hyouryudan no jutsu (jutsu de hielo: gran dragon de hielo), atacando a su enemigo y dejándolo mal herido y sin poder moverse, así gano Ayato en unos instantes, dejando a todos impresionado ya que para un genin sería imposible usar técnicas de nivel jouni.

Y asi continuaron las pelean, Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi, ganando Kankuro, entre Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka las dos quedaron inconscientes se dio por empate dejando fuera a las dos, entre Tenten vs Temari, gano Temari fácil mente y dejando mal herida a Tenten, entre Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi, gano Shikamaru haciendo gala de su inteligencia y mente calculadora, entre Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka, gano Naruto con algunas dificultades, pero al final demostró que se vía vuelto fuerte, entre Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga, gano Neji demostrando q era superior a su prima y casi hasta la mata, pero por suerte intervinieron algunos Jouni, entre Gaara vs Rock Lee, gano Gaara, pero con muchas dificultadas ya que Lee le dio buena pele habiendo abierto 5 de las puertas internas, entre Choji Akimichi vs Saya Sarutobi, gano Saya haciendo gala de su vasto conocimiento en Jutsu estilo de fuego y de agua y ahora solo quedaba Yabuki, lo que quería decir que alguien de los que ya vian participados tendría que pelear con él, lo cual no les asi gracia a muchos ya que estaban cansados y él estaba bien descansado.

Hayate Gekko: la siguiente pelea será entre Yabuki Abúrame – miro a la pantalla y dijo – Ayato Mifú – todos se los quedaron viendo, porque a más de ser amigos los dos son del mismo equipo.

Ayato: bueno que más da a pelear, Yabuki demos una buena pelea – lo decía con una sonrisa, mirando a su amigo y compañero de equipo

Yabuki: asi será Ayato no te la dejare fácil – le decía mirándolo y preparándose para pelear, desde las la parte superior se escuchó una voz.

Saya: den lo mejor de ustedes – les decía a sus compañeros de equipo, con una sonrisa.

Ino: Ayato-kun tu puedes ganar – le decía con una sonrisa, ya se vía despertado.

Hayate Gekko: que comience el combate – decía el sensor, viendo a los dos chicos.

Yabuki: Mushi Shuriken (Shuriken de insectos) – comenzó a atacar a Ayato, quien los esquivaba.

Ayato: Bunshin Daibakuha (jutsu gran explosión de réplica) – el chico iso una réplica de él, la cual se acercó a Yabuki estando a una distancia prudente exploto, asi mandando a Yabuki a volar.

Ayato (pensando): a ni creas que me confiare – se decía a asi mismo, iso más posiciones de mano, para atacar – Hyouton Kakuryuu boufuusetsu (ventisca del dragon negro) – de sus palmas salió un dragon de hielo negro y brillando, el cual no pudo se bloqueado y golpeo a su oponente dejándolo fuera de combate.

Hayate Gekko: la pelea a terminado ganador Ayato Mifú.

Ayato: disculpa amigo, pero quiero seguir adelante – fue hasta donde Yabuki y lo quedo viendo como los médicos se lo llevaban.

Mientras tanto todos se quedaban viendo al chico que vía mostrado un nivel superior a todos, dejando sorprendido a los Jouni y al Hokage.

Hokage: bueno ese acabo la selección para la tercera prueba y definitiva, la que se llevara a cabo en un mes, asi tendrán tiempo para prepararse, ahora cojan un numero en la caja que tiene Anko, para ver quiénes serán sus oponentes – todos asintieron y cogieron un número, el Hokage tomo el de Sasuke que no se encontraba en el lugar – ahora diga el número que les toco – y asi lo hieren todos.

Genma Shiranui: bueno asi queda primero Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga, la siguiente Ayato Mifú vs Saya Sarutobi, el siguiente Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara, el siguiente Shino Abúrame vs Kankuro y por ultimo Shikamaru Nara vs Temari, asi quedan los combates yo seré su siguiente sensor, prepárense dentro de un mes nos vemos – todos los genin salieron de ahí.

Ayato: que mal tendré que enfrentarme a otro miembro de mi equipo – lo decía viendo a Saya.

Saya: sí que mal, solo daré lo mejor de mi aunque el resultado ya se cual será – lo decía con una sonrisa a su amigo y compañero de equipo.

Ayato: no digas eso, tú también eres fuerte, podrías ganarme, solo da lo mejor de ti y confía en ti yo haré lo mismo saya-chan.

Saya: pase lo q pase seguiremos siendo compañeros los 3 verdad – lo decía refiriéndose al combate q tendrían y a su amigo Yabuki.

Ayato: siempre seremos buenos amigos y excelentes compañeros, eso nada lo cambiara Saya-chan – lo decía con una sonrisa de felicidad, a los que la chica solo asintió, pero alguien abrazo al chico por detrás, sorprendiéndolo.

Ino: estuviste fantástico, Ayato-kun eres el mejor, estoy segura que tu serás el ganador – lo decía mientras lo seguía abrazando con una sonrisa.

Ayato: I-Ino-chan, me asustasteis y pos quien sabe todos tienen buen nivel, sí que daré lo mejor de mí, no te aseguro que ganare, pero si daré lo mejor – lo decía separándose de la rubia, para verla a los ojos, la cual se sonrojo, al igual que el chico.

Y as se fuero los chicos, a descansar un rato, al día siguiente, cada uno se puso entrenar por su cuenta, Sasuke entrenaba con Kakashi, Naruto primero estaba entrenando con Ebisu-sensei, pero después de unos incidentes termino entrenando con Jiraiya, uno de los tres Sanín, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, planeaban el ataque a la hoja junto con su sensei, Shikamaru entrenando con su padre, Saya entrenando con Anko-sensei, Shino entrenando con su padre, Neji entrenando con Tenten y Ayato entrenando con su tío Kaoru. Todos se preparaban para los combates que se le venían, asi paso un mes completo y el día llego, todos estaban presentes menos Sasuke Genma dio a inicio del primer combate.

La primera pelea era entre Naruto vs Neji, en la cual gano Naruto aunque termino un poco cansado, debido a que el Hyuga bloqueo sus puntos e chacra, pero Naruto uso el chara del Kyubi, para seguir peleando y asi gano.

La segunda pelea fue entre Ayato vs Saya, en la cual gano Ayato, haciendo gala de su poder y perfecto control de chacra, congelando parte del campo donde peleaban y congelando hasta el cuello a saya, la cual también dio una buena pelea, pero por falta de chakra pedio.

La tercera pelea entre Sasuke vs Gaara la retrasaron debido a que, el peli-negro no se encontraba en la arena, asi que dieron inicio al combate de Shino vs Kankuro, pero tampoco se llevó a cabo porque, Kankuro se dio por vencido, antes que comenzara el combate.

La quinta pelea era entre Shikamaru vs Temari, en la cual gano Temari debido a que Shikamaru se rindió, por falta de chacra, pero dio una buena pelea acorralando a la chica, haciendo gala de su inteligencia y capacidad de crear estrategias, en cuestiones de segundo.

Cuando iva a declarar a Sasuke como perdedor, salió llegando en el último minuto, y se dio inicio al combate ente Sasuke vs Gaara, en la cual no hubo ganador, aunque dieron una buena pelea, el peli-negro demostró una velocidad increíble, y después saco a relucir el chidori (millar de aves), con el cual traspaso el escudo de arena de Gaara lastimándolo.

Pero el combate fue interrumpido, ya que se dio inicio a la invasión de la aldea, por parte de la aldea de la arena y la del sonido, asi en todo lugares avía peleas, Sasuke perseguía a Gaara y a sus hermanos y más atrás iban Naruto, Sakura y Shikamaru persiguiendo al, peli-negro, mientras q en la aldea el Hokage se enfrentaba a Orochimaru, dentro de una barrera creada por 4 shinobis del sonido impidiendo que cualquiera entre a ayudarlo, mientras tanto en otro lugar peleaba Kakashi y Gai contra algunos Shinobis enemigos, en ese instante Ayato se les unió asi ayudando a pelear contra los enemigos. Ya vía pasado algunas hora, el Hokage termino muerto, Naruto por su parte avía derrotado a Gaara, Sasuke taba mal debido al sello maldito, todos regresaron a la aldea para ser atendidos, después de un tiempo se recuperaron y asistieron a la ceremonia en honor al Hokage algunos shinobis que vian muerto en la batalla.

Ya después de varios días, Jiraiya junto con Naruto fueron a buscar a Tsunade, para que sea la quinta Hokage, y cure a Sasuke y a Kakashi, q se vian metido en otra pelea contra Itachi cada uno por su cuenta, asi pasaron algunos días cundo regresaron, con la que seria la próxima Hokage, ella curo a Sasuke, Kakashi y después haciéndole una operación complicada a Rock Lee, asi pasaron los días, con misiones y todo parecía que volvía a la normalidad, pero no era asi en el hospital recuperándose Sasuke, entraron Sakura y Naruto a verlo, lo cual no resulto bien, porque terminaron peleando Sasuke vs Naruto, siendo interrumpidos por Kakashi, para q el asunto no pase a mayores, asi parecía después de un rato Kakashi hablo con Sasuke sobre lo que vía pasado, mientras en otro lugar una chica rubia paseaba con un peli-azul iban caminado y conversando, comiendo en el puesto de mando, donde ya tenían acostumbrados a comer, pero Ayato tenía un presentimiento, pero prefirió guardárselo para sí mismo, ya estaba cayendo la noche, asi que el chico la acompaño a su casa llegando a casa ella se despidió pero el, la todo de la mano.

Ino: Ayato-kun quepa….. – fue interrumpida, el chico le vía robado un beso, de sus labios, al que ella correspondió, después se separaron y se abrazaron.

Ino: Ayato-kun te amo – le decía ella abrazándolo, el correspondió al abrazo.

Ayato: yo también te amo Ino-chan – le dio un beso en la frente – bueno nos vemos mañana si cuate ya es tarde entra a la casa – le decía separándose de ella, sonriéndole y se fue.

Ella se quedó un momento, pensado después entro a su casa, y no dijo nada solo se dirigió, a su cuarto y se acostó pensando en el beso q le vida dado el chico. Mientras en otro lado de la aldea avían 4 shinobis del sonido peleando con Sasuke, el cual estaba en el suelo, en eso apareció Ayato quien, presintió que algo estaba mal con su amigo y hermano, haciendo un muro de hielo separando a Sasuke de los 4 shinobis del sonido, los cuales se sorprendieron, Ayato se puso a lado de su primo, dándole la mano para q se levante.

Ayato: esa no es una buena forma de invitar a alguien – lo diciendo una sonrisa, pero su voz era seria.

Shinobi del sonido 1: pero ven quien es, uno de los mejores genin.

Shinobi del sonido 2: nuestro asunto solo es con Sasuke- señalando al peli negro

Ayato: si es con Sasuke es conmigo, yo iré donde el ese para protegerlo – decía con seriedad el ojo color esmeralda.

Shinobi del sonido 3: estarías dispuesto a abandonar tu aldea.

Ayato: si es el único familiar que me queda – mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke: asi que dicen vamos los 2 o no va ni uno – dijo con seriedad y frialdad el peli- negro

Shinobi del sonido 4: si es asi vámonos – decía viendo a los 2 chicos.

Ayato: vallan primero y esperen nos en las afuera de la aldea en una hora estaremos hay – lo decía con seriedad y firmeza.

Shinobis del sonido: hay los esperamos – dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke: entonces hay nos vemos – y se retiraron de hay tanto sasuke como Ayato, después se separaron cada uno se fue a su casa a recoger, unas cuantas cosas para irse.

Después de unos momentos de recoger sus cosas Sasuke se encontró con Sakura, diciéndole que se iva y ella le rogaba q se quede, al ver que él no se quedaría ella le rogo q se la llevara con él, pero él dijo que no, asi poniéndose detrás de ella en un instante, le dio un golpe en la nuca y se fue, se quedó cerca de la entrada esperando a Ayato. Mientras tanto en otro lado el peli-azul la recogidas sus cosas, iva entrando por la ventana de la casa Yamanaka, para despedirse, de la rubia.

Ayato: vice querido tener más tiempo junto a ti pero no se puede, espero que entiendas mis razones – poniendo una carta en sima de una mesita q ella tenía, después se paró alado de la cama para verla como dormía y hiso una posiciones de mano diciendo – Mentaru komyunikēshon (Jutsu comunicación mental) – poniendo su mano en el cuello de la chica, en el cual apareció el logo del clan Mifú, la estrella de 5 puntos, quedando como tatuaje, y después se desapareció.

Ayato (pensando): asi nos podremos comunicar aunque estemos muy lejos – le dijo con una sonrisa, y besando la frente de la chica, viendo como dormía, y se fue por la ventana.

Mientras tanto Sasuke, esperaba a su amigo y hermano, pero también recordaba, que Ayato le vía dicho q solo quedaban 3 Ninjas vivos e los q vian exterminados a su clan y entre ellos estaba Orochimaru, quien les vía dado la información a los de la aldea de la nueve para q puedan entrar con facilidad, en eso vio que, Ayato se acercaba.

Ayato: ya estamos listo para marcharnos – le decía con una sonrisa, viendo a su hermano y amigo.

Sasuke: lo mataras verdad – le decía viéndolo, con un poco de seriedad.

Ayato: por el momento no, primero tienes q conseguir el poder necesario, una vez eso acabado, lo destruiré – se empezó a reír, con una risa maliciosa.

Sasuke: a ya veo, cuando llegue el momento, no te detendré, ahora si vámonos – y se fueron de la aldea, noquearon a los dos guardias de la entrada y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad para ir a reunirse con los 4 shinobis del sonido.


	7. Persecución y determinación

_**Persecución y determinación**_

Era de mañana y dos jóvenes Ivana acompañado de 4 ninjas del sonido, ya estaban un poco alejados de la aldea de la hoja y comenzaron a explicarle todo lo referente, con el sello maldito a Sasuke y después hicieron, posiciones de mano, los 4 dejando inconsciente al peli-azul, y después lo sellaron en una contenedor, hasta q el despertara por su cuenta, cual contenedor iva a ser llevado por Ayato, su primo asi lo dejaron claro los 2 chicos, a lo q los 4 ninjas decidieron no argumentar nada. Mientras en la aldea una peli-rosa se despertaba y recordaba que vía pasado y porque vía amanecido en una banca y se fue corriendo a la torre Hokage, para avisar a Tsunade que Sasuke se vía ido de la aldea.

En otra parte de la aldea se despertaba una Rubia, cogió y se fue a dar una ducha de agua fría para despertarse bien, salió del baño y se vistió con su típico traje morado, estaba muy feliz por lo que el día anterior vía pasado, se tocaba los labios acordándose que Ayato la vía besado y le vía dicho que la amaba, pero cuando se iva a cepillar el cabello, noto una carta en su mesita de noche la cogió, vio que fuera decía Ayato Mifú, la abrió lo mas rápido que pudo, estaba emocionada, pero su cara cambio cuando leyó la carta.

 **¨Hola mi hime, perdón por entrar por la ventana y perdón por dejarte, pero tengo que irme, como sabes Sasuke es la única familia que me queda, mi tio ya no está conmigo, y quiero proteger a mi primo, espero y me entiendas te amo, mis sentimientos no cambiaran, algún día regresare a la aldea, después que termine con un asunto, es una promesa.**

 **Ino-chan otra cosa muy pronto me comunicare contigo, pero esto quiero q quede entre los dos, una promesa de los dos, no digas esto último a nadie, te amo, no crees que lo q paso ayer no fue nada, significo todo para mí, cuídate¨.**

 **Ayato Mifú.**

La chica después de leer, se acostó en su cama y se puso a llorar, y recordaba lo del día anterior y se decía ¨porque te vas, no quiero q te valla, esperare por ti, prometo que no diré nada hasta que regreses, Ayato-kun te amo, pero por ti seguiré y esperare con ansias tu regreso¨, la chica se limpió las lágrimas y se dijo a ella miso ¨pero si tengo que avisarle a la Hokage que te fuiste de la aldea, espero q ella haga algo y te haga entrar en resonó para q regreses¨ y salió de su casa, y empezó a correr en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage. Mientras tanto Sakura ya vía llegado donde la Hokage, entro sin permiso y le conto lo que vía pasado, de que Sasuke se vía ido.

Tsunade: que eso es grave, anda llama a Shikamaru – le dijo a un ninja que estaba ahí, casi paso media hora para que llegara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: me mando a llamar Hokage-sama, en que le puedo servir – la Hokage le conto la situación.

Tsunade: organiza un escuadrone búsqueda, para que vallan tras sasuke y lo traigan de vuelta a la aldea.

Shikamaru: entonces solicito un escuadro solo conformados de chunin y jouni.

Tsunade: eso no podrá ser estamos reducidos de ninjas, asi que te las tendrás que arreglar los genin de esta lista – le entrego una lista.

Shikamaru: esto será problemático, pero que se le va hacer – salió de la oficina y se dirigía a buscar a unos cuantos genin para iniciar con la misión, pero se tropezó con su compañera de equipo, quien iva llorando.

Shikamaru: que te pasa Ino fíjate por donde andas – pero ella no contesto solo lo abrazo y dijo.

Ino: se fue, él se fue dejo la aldea, no lo entiendo, porque – mientras seguía llorando de tanto escándalo q se escuchaba, la Hokage y Sakura salieron a ver que pasaba y vieron a la rubia llorando.

Shikamaru: si ya sabemos que Sasuke, se fue ahora cálmate voy a buscarlo y atraer… - fue interrumpido por la rubia, quien grito desesperada.

Ino: A-Ayato-kun se fue de la aldea – y seguía llorando, lo q dejo impactado a la Hokage, a Sakura y a Shikamaru.

Hokage: cálmate Ino y cuéntanos que fue lo que paso – le decía acercándose, a ella para consolarla.

Ino: el-el me dejo una carta diciendo que se iva con Sasuke, ya que es el único familiar que tiene y que se iva para cuidarlo – lo dijo entre llantos.

Hokage: esto se complicó más, a Sasuke solo lo vísenos podido traer, pero si están juntos, será difícil – se decía para sí mismo suspiro y dijo – Shikamaru, encuentra a los genin más fuerte, y llévalos contigo, queremos traer de vuelta a esos dos muévete.

Shikamaru: entendido Hokage-sama – y salió corriendo a ver a los genin más fuertes.

Asi se quedó la Hokage con las dos chicas en su oficial tratando de consolarlas, entre tanto Shikamaru fue a ver primero a Naruto, después a Choji, apareciendo por ahí Kiba, más a ya se encontraron con Neji, después de la promesa que le hiso Naruto a Sakura que traería a Sasuke de vuelta sea como sea

Shikamaru: bueno chicos vámonos, empecemos la misión – asi todos los 5 salieron de inmediato, para ir a buscar a sus compañeros y traerlos de vuelta a la aldea.

Después de unas horas, se encontraron con los enemigos y se libró una breve batalla pero Choji se sacrificio para que los de su grupo seguirán adelante, enfrentándose a Jirobo, uno de los 4 del sonido, enfrentándose con todo lo que tenia lo cual no fue suficiente, por eso tubo que usar sus tres píldoras de alimento, secreto de su clan, lo cual lo dejo al borde de la muerte, pero consiguió derrotar a su enemigo.

Después de unos minutos el grupo le dio de nuevo alcance a sus enemigos y ahora eran 4 los que iban juntos, ya que los 3 del sonido q quedaban se unieron a Ayato, a quien no reconocieron porque iva encapuchado, cubriendo su cabeza, esta vez se quedó Neji para enfrentarse Kidomaro, para darle ventaja a sus compañeros, el gano haciendo uso del punto siego que tenía su Byakugan lo cual lo dejo casi muerto, porque el ataque de su enemigo fue cerca del corazón aunque.

Mas haya se quedó Kiba peleando con Sakon y Ukon y más adelante se quedó Shikamaru peliando contra Tayuya, mientras Naruto seguía a Ayato, quien se paró un momento, poniéndose en posición de pelea y sacándose la capucha y revelando quien era y dejando el contenedor, donde estaba Sasuke, en el suelo.

Naruto: porque haces esto, vamos de vuelta a la aldea – decía algo enojado y molesto.

Ayato: esto es lo que quiere Sasuke y yo lo apoyare en lo que sea – en eso q se ponía en posición de pela, apareció otro subordinado de Orochimaru.

Kimimaro: vete con Sasuke lo más rápido, yo me encargo de este mocoso – decía muy serio, pero en ese momento se abrió contenedor y salió Sasuke, de ahí y empezó a correr junto a Ayato, alejándose.

Naruto: Sasuke donde vas – le gritaba

Kimimaro: tendrás q enfrentarte a mi mocoso.

Y comenzó la pelea, no fue una pelea muy larga porque en eso llego Rock Lee y le dijo a Naruto q el siga a delante que él se encargaba del Kimimaro y asi lo acato Naruto, yendo atrás de los 2 chicos, después de unos momentos los alcanzo en valle del fin, en donde se pararon los 2 primos.

Sasuke: yo me encargo de esto, no quiero que te metas – mirando a Ayato.

Ayato: bueno como quieras, entonces aplástalo de una vez – le decía con una sonrisa y retirándose, subiendo a un árbol para ver la pelea.

Y asi comenzó la pelea de Naruto vs Sasuke, ya llevaban mucho tiempo en esa pelea, mientras tanto con Lee, Shikamaru, y Kiba están a punto de perder, pero en eso aparecieron los de ninjas de la arena para ayudarlos, a Kiba lo ayudo Kankuro asi derrotando a Sakon y Ukon, a Shikamaru lo ayudo Temari asi acabando contra Tayuya y a Lee lo ayudo Gaara asi acabando contra Kimimaro. Entre tanto en el valle del fin la pelea estaba difícil, Naruto activo la capa de chakra del zorro y Sasuke activo el sello maldito después de un rato de pelea intensa el peli-negro término ganándole a Naruto, pero decidió, perdonarle la vida por capricho.

Ayato: ya se acabó Sasuke, estás cansado descansa yo te llevo – lo cogió y se lo puso en la espalda y se dio prisa, porque se dio cuenta de un chacra que se aproximaba a la zona.

En eso Kakashi encuentra a Naruto, pero por la lluvia no encuentra rastro de nadie más, coge a Naruto y se lo lleva a la aldea, mientras tanto en la hoja estaban todos internados en el hospital, Shikamaru, solo tenía un dedo quebrado, Kiba solo tenía unos golpes nada grabe, pero Neji y Choji casi a borde de la muerte, después de arduo trabajo lograron salvarlos a los dos.

Mientras en otro lado llegaba Ayato con Sasuke, a la guarida de Orochimaru, quien se sorprendió de ver al chico hay, en eso Sasuke baja de la espalda de su primo y se para a lado de él.

Kabuto: otro para mi experimento – lo decía viendo a Ayato

Sasuke: ni lo pienses el viene conmigo – dijo en un tono de seriedad.

Ayato: inténtalo si puedes, cuatro ojos – activando el rinnegan.

Orochimaru: mmm bueno que bien, se quedara, porque Sasuke lo estima mucho.

Asi todos se fueron para adentro de la guarida, les enseñaron su habitación con los camas, porque asi los dos lo pidieron, asi pasaron esa noche, al día siguiente sasuke entrenaba con la supervisión de Orochimaru y Ayato entrenaba solo, porque asi él lo quería, ya vian pasado las de un mes asi entrenando, cambiándose de guarida, con las habilidades sensoriales de Ayato, siempre se cambiaban antes de que algún ninja los descubriera, esa noche era especia para Ayato.

Ayato (pensando): bueno llego el día – como estaba solo hiso una posición de mano y dijo en vos baja - Mentaru komyunikēshon (Jutsu comunicación mental) – asi apareciendo el logo de su clan en su cuello como un tatuaje, lo mismo le paso a la rubia le apareció el logo del clan Mifú, haciéndole q le arda un poco el cuello.

Ino (pensando): porque me arde el cuello – poniéndose una mano en donde le ardía se puso frente el espejo y vio el logo del clan Mifú, el que ya vía visto, en la espalda del peli-azul – como esto llego a mi cuellos – estaba un poco asustada cuando escucho una voz en su mente.

Ayato: Ino-can te dije que me comunicaría contigo cuando pudiera – ella se quedó atónita.

Ino: do-dónde está? no te veo, explícame – se le decía con un poco de temor.

Ayato: si te calmas un poco te explicare – ella se quedó callada – bueno parece que ya te tranquilizaste

Ayato: bueno veras esto es una comunicación mental, nuestras mentes están conectadas, asi estemos, muy lejos podremos comunicarnos esta técnica se llama Mentaru komyunikēshon (Jutsu comunicación mental), es una espacialidad de mi clan, por eso es ese tatuaje q apareció en tu cuello, yo también tengo uno en el cuello, solo los que tienen este tatuaje se pueden comunicar mental mente, y si te pregunta cuando, te lo puse la noche que me fue, perdón por no preguntarte, pero no quería sin escuchar másquese tu voz, puedes preguntar lo que sea, pero no te diré donde estamos, lo demás puedes preguntar mi hime.

Ino: tonto, me dejaste sola, sigo triste por tu partida, te extraño mucho, vuelve por favor te necesito, te amo, no quiero perderte – cogió y se acostó en su cama.

Ayato: perdón Ino-chan por haberte hecho sufrir y perdón aun no puedo volver tengo que hacer algo primero, pero podemos seguir comunicándonos asi, como horita lo estamos haciendo.

Ino: entonces has lo que tengas que hacer rápido y vuelve, por lo que más quieras, a… asi que tú has estado leyendo mis pensamientos.

Ayato: e-e no, no puedo hacer eso, para poder leer tus pensamientos y tú los míos los dos tendríamos que hacer los sellos al mismo tiempo, solo podemos conversar telepáticamente nada más y con cuando a lo que tengo que hacer cuando acabe con eso te prometo que regresare mi hime.

Ino: entonces es una promesa veras.

Asi pasaron asi hasta media noche hablando telemáticamente, después Ayato interrumpió la comunicación diciéndole que se vaya a dormir y asi los dos se fueron a dormir. Esa noche ino se durmió contenta por lo menos escucho la voy de la persona que más quería ya que él era lo más importante en la vida de ella y asi mismo fue para Ayato se durmió con una sonrisa.

Asi paso el tiempo hasta llegar al año y medio, entrenando tanto Sasuke y Ayato a lado de Orochimaru, quien quería a Sasuke como su contenedor y poniendo a Ayato como su mano derecha ya que él se supo ganar su confianza, vian estado en muchas guaridas de Orochimaru, donde tenía sus experimentos, algunas veces Orochimaru quiso ponerle el sello maldito a Ayato, pero él siempre se negaba diciendo que el quería ganar su propio poder sin eso. Mientras tanto en la aldea de la Hoja todo estaba normal, ese día llego Naruto de su entrenamiento, siendo recibido por su compañera de equipo y otros genin, y la Hokage, dándole la, bien venida a la aldea, pero en todo ese tiempo Ayato siempre se comunicaba con ino telepáticamente pasando un mes, lo que siempre ella esperaba con ansias, jamás le dijo a nadie que ella se comunicaba con Ayato.

Estaban en su cuarto descansando de otro día duro de entrenamiento, supervisado por Orochimaru, los dos jóvenes conversaban en clave.

Sasuke: ya está llegando el día primo, estás listo – lo decía con seriedad.

Ayato: asi es hermano, estoy más que listo, solo espero tu señal, porque ya me di cuenta, de q no es ralba para mí y tampoco para ti está muy débil – lo decía en voz baja y con una sonrisa.

Sasuke: entonces en unos pocos meses más.

Ayato: listo.

Entonces siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, cosas sin importancias, mientras que en otra habitación se encontraba Orochimaru un una crisis, siendo medicado por Kabuto.


	8. Cosas inesperada y un regreso a casa

_**Cosas inesperada y un regreso a casa**_

Ya vian pasar unos cuantos meses, desde que Naruto vía regresado a la aldea de la Hoja, ya vian secuestrado a Gaara y el equipo Kakashi y el equipo Gai lo recataron, después de eso se pudo en una misión con Sakura, Yamato y Sai a quienes avían puesto en El equipo Kakashi desviado a que este estaba mal en el hospital, al encontrarse con Sasuke se dio cuenta que era débil ante él, ese día Sasuke estaba solo con Orochimaru y Kabuto, porque Ayato vía ido a conseguir una información para ellos y ahora estaba en un entrenamiento para el manejo y cambio de naturaleza del chakra, mientras el entrenaba en otro lado de la aldea Tsunade vía mandado a llamar, al equipo Asuma y a unos cuantos más para una misión, se trataba de los Akatsuki, avían visto a los de sus miembros rondando por el País del fuego, se trataba de Hidan y Kakuzu, la Hokage organizo equipos de búsqueda para que los, detuvieran y interrogarlos, para saber cuál era el objetivo de esta organización, todos los equipos salieron de la oficina, dirigiéndose a sus casas para prepararse a salir de inmediato y a cierta rubia se le ocurrió algo.

Ino: Mentaru komyunikēshon (Jutsu comunicación mental) – iso unos sellos para poder comunicarse con el peli-azul, el ya le vía dicho como hacer los sellos para que se comuniqué con él – Ayato-kun estas hay, responde.

Ayato: que pasa Hime, se suponía que hoy no era de comunicarse – lo decía el deteniéndose en una rama, ya que estaba buscando la hubicacion del Sanbi, para Orochimaru, por esa razón se encontraba solo.

Ino: disculpa si te interrumpí, es que saldré a una misión y no sé cuánto me tome en regresar, solo que no quiero que te comuniques en ese tiempo, esta misión es de clase S, y no quisiera q me interrumpas en ella.

Ayato: bueno esperare que tú te comuniques conmigo, si de acuerdo hime, por lo que noto en tu voz, estas apurada y asustada, de que trata la misión.

Ino: mm si estoy un poco preocupada, nos mandaron a buscar a dos Akatsuki que se encuentran en el país del fuego, pero bueno ya me voy chao – lo dijo saliendo de su casa, empezando a correr y a orto la comunicación.

Ayato: Ino-chan ya se fue, espera dijo Akatsuki, no puede ser ellos son mucho para los shinobis de la hoja, ella estará en peligro, a la lona esta misión, tengo q irla a vigilar, no puedo permitir q le pase algo – y cogían en dirección hacia el país del fuego ya que se encontraba en otra parte, estaba preocupado ya que el sabia de que eran capases los Akatsuki, ya que Orochimaru vía pertenecido a ellos y él tenía información de ellos, la cual compartía con sus subordinados – después te busco Sanbi.

Ayato: Kichiyose no Jutsu (jutsu de invocación) – invocando un ave cubierta de llamas, era grande – Falcón quiero que me ayudes en algo.

Falcón: que desea Ayato- sama – si era un ave fénix, esa era la invocación del chico la cual, solo los de su clan podía usarla.

Ayato: divídete y busca a Shinobis de la hoja, dentro del país de fuego, en especial a una chica rubia, puedes ayudarme.

Falcón: claro Ayato-sama enseguida, por lo que veo es importante para usted – diciendo esas palabras se división en pequeñas aves, del porte casi de la mano, las cuales salieron volando por todas partes.

Asi Ayato comenzó a correr en dirección, a el país del fuego en verdad estaba preocupado por su Hime, no quería que le pase nada, es q el sabia q ella no era rival contra un Akatsuki. Mientras tanto en la salida de la alea de la hoja, estaba todos los grupos organizados para ir a buscar a los Akatsuki, asi salieron en grupos de 4 en diferentes direcciones, ya vian pasado varios horas, el oji-esmeralda ya estaba dentro del país del fuego, en eso llega una de sus aves con noticias.

Falcón: Ayato-sama ya la encontramos se encuentra al norte de aquí – lo decía mientras llegaba donde estaba el peli-azul

Ayato gracias Falcón, desaparece a las demás, solo quédate tú y guíame donde ella.

Falcón: entendió Ayato-sama, ya está ahora sígame es por aquí – lo decía mientras iva volando y más atrás iva Ayato saltando entre los árboles, pasaron más de 1 hora para q el, pudiera verla desde lejos.

Ayato: gracias Falcón, puedes descansar – asi desapareciendo la ave que lo iva guiando y el chico se ocultaba entre los árboles, mientras los seguía de cerca – ni creas que dejare q te pase nada, aquí estaré vigilándote todo el tiempo que sea necesario – lo decía en voz baja.

Mientras en otro lado ya vian pasado varia horas y se encontraban, en una intensa pelea Asuma, Shikamaru y 2 shinobis de la hoja, contra Hidan y Kakuzu, de un momento a otro Hidan vía herido a Asuma de muerte, conectando el cuerpo con el de él y asi todo lo q le pasaba a él le pasaba a Asuma, pero como Hidan era inmortal no le pasaba nada, los 4 shinobis habían pedido refuerzo, en eso aparecen Choji, Ino y 2 shinobis de la Hoja ayudando al grupo de los 4 que estaban en malas condiciones, asi rescatando a Asuma quien estaba al borde de la muerto, después de unos momento se fueron los 2 Akatsuke porque los llamo su líder, asi dejando a los shinobis de la hoja y a aun Asuma-sensei que se estaba muriendo, por más que trataban de curar las heridas eran demasiado grabes.

Ayato (pensando): puedo salvarlo, pero como lo hago, no quiero que sepan que soy yo – estaba muy pensativo y le dolía que sufra su hime – ya se que hare, espero que me disculpen, pero es la única forma.

Ayato: vaya que veo uno de los 12 shinobi guardianes del fuego y herido, que siete tengo, la recompensa será estupenda – lo decía saliendo de su escondite, cambiando su voz para q no lo reconocieran, estaba vestido todo de negro, llevaba una capucha negra q ocultaba su cabello y se vía puesto su máscara, solo dejando ver sus ojos.

Shikamaru: ni creas que te lo llevaras, primero tendrás que pasar sobre todos nosotros – todos se vía puestos en posición de pelea en frente del recién aparecido.

Choji: lárgate de aquí, quien demonios eres tú, jamás te entregaremos a nuestro sensei – lo decía con firmeza pero se veía triste y lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Ayato: a quieren hacerlo a las malas – en unos cuantos segundos vía dejado noqueado a 4 de ellos, él no los quería matar, vio a Shikamaru y a Choji, y en un instante les dio un golpe en el estómago dejándolos tirados en el piso.

Ino: lárgate, déjanos ladito – gritaba la rubia con desesperación ya que era la única de pies, porque sus 2 amigos estaban tirados en el piso y los otros 4 estaban inconscientes.

Ayato: o vaya te ves linda, pero no perderé esta recompensa – viendo asuma aun agonizando y en un instante se puso detrás de la chica dándole un golpe en la nuca asi dejándola inconsciente, la cogió y la acostó con cuidado en el piso – bueno hora de ir a cobrar mi recompensa – dirigiéndose a Asuma.

Asuma: déjalos no le hagas nada – decía con voz apagada, mientras era alzado por el chico, que no sabía quién era.

Ayato: no se preocupe Asuma—sensei no los are nada – dejando asi desconcertado a el hombre, se dirige a ver a la rubia y dijo – muy pronto lo entenderás mi hime – eso lo dejo más confundido a Asuma – ustedes dos llévense a sus compañeros, si regreso y los encuentros los matare – dirigiéndose a Choji y a Shikamaru quienes estaban adoloridos en el piso.

Asi Ayato se llevó a Asuma lo más rápido que pudo, mientras corría, mordió unos de sus dedos y haciendo posiciones de manos con una sola mano dijo ¨ Kichiyose no Jutsu (jutsu de invocación) ¨ apareciendo Falcón otra vez y Ayato subió encima y el ave en peso a volar lo más rápido que puedo, asi llegando a una cueva que quedaba entre la aldea de la hoja y de la aldea de la nube.

Ayato: gracias Falcón puedes irte, ahora tu prepárate y no grites – le dijo dirigiéndose a asuma quien aún estaba agonizando, acostado en el suelo, sacando una espada con el símbolo de yang – limbo regresión de la vida – asi atravesando con la espada a Asuma, quien no iso más que gritar después de un momento se calmó.

Después de unas cuantas horas Asuma despertó aunque no se podía mover, solo vio una fogata, y una ave cubierta de llamas, se intentó mover pero le dolía todo el cuerpo no se podía mover, el chico vía ido a buscar comida, para comer él y Asuma para que se reponga, pasaron unos minutos y el peli-azul regreso, aun llevaba la capucha y la máscara.

Ayato: vaya no espere q despertaras tan pronto – mirándolo y poniéndose a cocinar unos pescados en la fogata y algunas frutas traía las enjuagaba.

Asuma: quien eres tu porque no estoy muerto?, porque me salvarías?, porque me llamaste sensei?, acaso te conozco? – lo decía mientras veía al hombre enfrente de él.

Ayato: sensei esas son muchas preguntas, pero está bien las contestare, pero primero le daré de comer – dirigiéndose al hombre lo acomodo dejándolo recostado en la pared y le comenzó a dar de comer – esta es la única manera de salvarlo, disculpe por todo lo q dije haya, pero en este momento no es conveniente que ellos me reconozcan y la recompensa hice llegar un informe que usted está muerto, así que todos piensan que está muerto y que han cobrado la recompensa, asi que se quedara aquí hasta que se recupere y hasta que yo haya acabado con lo que tengo que hacer , regresaremos a la aldea de acuerdo.

Asuma: porque haces esto, dime quien eres y por qué tú me salvarías.

Ayato: está bien Asuma-sensei, lo porque no quiero que mi hime sufra, aunque horitas ha de estar llorando por su supuesta muerte, pero es inevitable, era la única manera de q yo lo salvara, como lo sabe con una de mis espadas, una otorga la vida asi este herido de gravedad y la otra mata cuando están heridos, o solo le quita la mitad de las fuerzas, y en cuanto quien soy yo – se sacó la máscara dejando al hombre sorprendido – soy Ayato Mifú, ahora entiende porque hice esto.

Asuma: esto lo hiciste por ella, por Ino no es asi y porque hasta ahora apareces y porque no regresas de una ves a la aldea.

Ayato: si en parte fue por Ino-chan, pero también lo hice porque yo amo a esa aldea y no quiero que nadie muera y en cuanto porque no regreso, tengo que encargarme de Orochimaru, es mi deber se lo debo a mi clan, te digo esto porque no saldrás de aquí hasta q yo termine con ese asunto, después tú me llevaras a la aldea como prisionero, porque se que tendré que pagar por haber desertado de la aldea, pero con gusto lo are.

Asuma: entiendo, pero no sería más fácil pedirle ayuda a la aldea, para acabar con Orochimaru.

Ayato: no quiero q nadie resulte herido, por eso lo are solo y no te preocupes sensei, él está débil, solo 2 meses más y lo acabare, en esos dos meses calculo que ya te hayas recuperado, estas a salvo pero aun tus huesos tienen que soldarse, lo que me recuerda – se puso en frente de él y uso su ninjutsu médico, asi revisándolo – tus heridas están cerrando, tus órganos ya se regeneraron, si sigues asi en los meses a más tardar estarás curado, me voy tengo q seguir buscando algo, aquí te cuidara Falcón y te traerá comida, esta cueva estará sellada con una barrera, asi no saldrás solo Falcón podrá salir a buscarte comida.

Falcón: entendió Ayato-sama puede irse tranquila mente, yo me encargo de todo – asi Ayato sello la cueva y se fue a seguir buscando al Sanbi.

Asi pasaron 2 meses ya vian acabado con Hidan el cual Shikamaru se enfrentó solo y con el uso de su brillante inteligencia lo derroto dejándolo enterrado en un hoyo y Choji, Ino, Kakashi, con la ayuda de Naruto acabaron con Kakuzu, Naruto iso uso de su nueva técnica rasen Shuriken elemento viento, dejando al mismo con el brazo dañado, después de unos estudio le prohibieron q use su nueva técnica, también vía hecho una ceremonia por Asuma, a quienes todos lo consideraban muerto, mientras en otro lado Asuma ya estaba recuperado pero no podía salir, de la cueva ya que estaba sellada con un jutsu que él no podía deshacer, solo le quedaba esperar, mientras tanto Falcón siempre le llevaba comida y agua, mientras tanto Ayato ya vía encontrado el paradero del Sanbi y vía regresado donde Orochimaru para informarle, el cual mando a Kabuto, a buscar a una mujer llamada Guren para que escoltara a un niño de nombre Yukimaru quien podía controlar al Sanbi.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la aldea organizaron un equipo de búsqueda liderado por Kakashi, sus miembros eran Hinata, Kiba y Shino los mejores rastreadores, pero cuando hicieron contacto con el enemigo teniendo problemas con las mujer llamada Guren la cual usaba el elemento cristal (Shoto), con este elemento los encerró en un domo gigante de cristal del cual no podía salir, después de pelear con ella encerró a Hinata en su técnica de cristal, en eso el domo se rompió debido a la técnica de colaboración de Naruto con uno de sus sapos de invocación, usando un cañón de agua, después de pelear e idear una estrategia rescataron a Hinata, la cual salió ilesa ya q antes de que la encerraran en la técnica de cristal ella cubrió todo su cuerpo de chakra. Mientras en otro lado.

Sasuke: llego el día, ya hemos esperado demasiado, además estamos los 3 solos.

Ayato: es verdad hermano hoy es el día ese maldito cuatro ojos no está, entonces espérame a fuera de la guarida yo me encargo de todo.

Sasuke: no te demores mucho, te estaré esperando – asi salió de cuarto y se fue afuera de la guarida y se sentó a esperar, en eso Ayato fue al cuarto de Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: quien esta hay, muéstrate – decía un con firmeza, pero con voz apagada, debido a que estaba mal.

Ayato: pero vaya si es el gran Orochimaru y se encuentra indefenso – decía el chico con una sonrisa de par en par – ahora si llego tu final.

Orochimaru: ya entiendo, maldito ni crees que saldrás vivo – le tiro unas culebras, las cuales el chico las partido en mitad con sus espadas y después las guardo.

Ayato: ahora si podre vengar a mi clan, maldito Riugan – activando el dojutsu de su clan, sus ojos se pusieron rojos, con tres ondas de color azul alrededor de sus ojos, con tres aspas de color negro y alrededor de sus ojos aparecieron unas venitas.

Orochimaru: no eso no, como es posible yo hice q acabaron con todos, maldito – gritaba le vía entrado un poco de miedo – Sasuke ven aquí ayúdame.

Ayato: lamento decirte que Sasuke y yo somos primos y él está conmigo solo te usamos para incrementar nuestro poder – se sonreía, y se en peso a acumular chacra en su mano – te acabare con un golpe **Esutorejade 5 anillos (estrella de 5 anillos)** – era una estrella que contenía chakra elemento fuego, tierra, agua, viento y rallo, reduciendo a nada a Orochimaru y a toda esa habitación, después de eso el chico salió de la habitación, haciendo que sus ojos vuelvan a la normalidad y dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Sasuke: ya terminaste, te tardaste demasiado no crees.

Ayato: solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco, ya está todo listo ya te puedes ir.

Sasuke: es verdad aquí se dividen nuestros caminos, cuídate primo yo seguiré tras ese maldito y tu donde iras.

Ayato: no sé por ahí a vagar y a ver si encuentro un lugar donde quedarme, si no lo encuentro, te buscare.

Sasuke: bueno nos vemos entonces – el peli-negro se marchó, él tenía en la cabeza ir a buscar a 3 subordinados de Orochimaru para q le ayuden a buscar a Itachi.

Ayato: cuídate Sasuke – decía el chico mientras se iva a otra dirección, en eso se acordó del Sanbi – jajaja creo q me divertiré todavía con ese 4 ojos, iré a ver qué tan fuerte es ese Biju, después de todo yo lo encontré.

Mientras en otro lugar se llevaba una pelea entra algunos subordinados de Orochimaru y algunos Shinobis de la hoja habían 3 grupos de 4, uno se enfrentaba a 4 de sus enemigos, el otro gusto se enfrentaba a Guren la usuaria del elemento de cristal y el otro grupo solo eran 4 Kunoichi conformados por Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga y Shizune las cuales estaban tratando de enviar a el Sanbi a otra dimensión, después de unas horas llego Ayato quien se quedó viendo todo desde lejos, y activo su Byakugan y vio a ahí a Ino lo cual lo sorprendió y hiso unas posiciones de mano.

Ayato: que haces aquí hime, porque estas justo aquí – lo decía mientras aparecía en la mente de ino y su voz era un poco seria

Ino: Ayato-Kun – dijo ella un poco fuerte y todas las demás la vieron, ya que ella se quejó y tras eso apareció un tatuaje en su cuello, peor no dijeron nada siguieron en su tarea de mandar al Sanbi a la otra dimensión.

Ayato: dime mi hime que haces aquí, contesta mi pregunta.

Ino: tratamos de mandarlo a otra dimensión, para q Akatsuki y Orochimaru no puedan encontrarlo – decía la chica ahora ya en su mente hablando con el chico telepáticamente.

Ayato: a ya entiendo, pero no lo lograran tienen muy poco chakra, todas ustedes resultaran dañadas – en eso el chico se dio cuenta que la usuaria del elemento de cristal se dirigía a las chicas – Ino-chan – fue lo único que dijo y salió corriendo en dirección donde estaba las 4.

Guren: no lo sellaran – haciendo un gran dragon de cristal y atacando, asi mandando a volar a las chicas, las cuales no pudieron reaccionar y calleron a la orilla de la laguna.

Ayato: estas bien mi hime – decía Ayato quien vía corrido a toda velocidad, asi atrapando a Ino en sus brazos para que no se golpee, la chica solo asintió – me las pagaras – se paró y se fue tras la mujer que vía a tacado a las 4 Kunoichi de la hoja.

Guren: quien eres tu – hiso otra vez un gran dragon de cristal tratando de atacarlo, pero el chico lo esquivaba con bastante habilidad.

Ayato: **Hyouton Kakuryuu boufuusetsu (ventisca del dragon negro)** – asi saliendo un gran dragon de sus manos y mandando a volar a la mujer y destruyendo al mismo tiempo el dragon de cristal, lo cual Ino reconoció de inmediato, porque solo Ayato podía usar esa técnica.

Ayato: **Okina kori no yosia (gran fortaleza de hielo)** – haciendo una gran barrera de hielo, y sonrió – Ino-chan dile q nadie se acerque será peligroso, si necesitan que nadie, consiga al Sanbi, entonces yo me encargare.

Ino: que dices como lo aras Ayato-kun que vas hacer – le decía un poco preocupada.

Ayato: no pasara nada, solo asegúrate q nadie se acerque al muro, me convertiré en su contenedor solo yo puedo impedir que lo consigan – le sonrió y corto la comunicación, se paró en uno de los filos de la fortaleza de hielo que vía hecho y comenzó a hacer posiciones de mano.

Ino: que acaba de decir – estaba un poco confundida – será mejor q le diga a los demás que no se acerquen – se dirige a los demás y les dijo q no avancen, ellos estaban confundidos, en eso vieron como unos de los subordinados de Orochimaru corrían para ir al muro de hierro, pero del muro de hielo salían lanzas de hielo hiriéndolos e impidiendo el avance.

Ayato: **tekko fuin (sellado de armadura de hierro)** – en eso el Sanbi se convirtió en chakra y fue dirigida hasta donde estaba el peli-azul, entrando en el lado derecho de su pecho y dejándolo un poco agotado el chico y apareció una estrella de 5 puntos dentro de un circulo y después desapareció, el chico se incorporó y se fue donde los shinobis de la hoja quienes vian quedado atónitos.

Ayato: ya no tendrán más problemas – parándose frente a ellos, pero aun con la máscara puesta – bueno nos veremos muy pronto, más pronto de lo que se imaginan – y se fue yendo.

Ino: Ayato-kun donde vas, porque te vas – grito la rubia, que no se pudo contener de verlo ahí, en eso todos la quedaron viendo.

Ayato: Ino-chan no te preocupes, muy pronto nos veremos – decía mientras se viro para verla a los ojos y se fue corriendo.

Kakashi: sí que ese era Ayato Mifú, será un problema que el posea al Sanbi o no.

Naruto: sensei vamos tras él, el sabrá donde esta Sasuke.

Yamato: no Naruto, no te distes cuentas de sus habilidades pudo detener al Sanbi, pudo convertirse en su jinchuriki y tras eso se fu corriendo como si nada.

Shino: es verdad lo que dice el capitán si nos enfrentamos a él, no tendríamos nada que hacer contra él.

Shizune: será mejor regresar a la aldea y contarle a Tsunade-sama lo que ha pasado, ella sabrá que hacer.

Naruto: pero porque yo estoy seguro que él sabe dónde está Sasuke.

Kiba: no se puede hacer nada, no sé cómo lo hiso pero no hay rastro del olor de él no tenemos como seguirlo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun e-es ve-verdad no hay rastro de su chakra tampoco.

Kakashi: vamos a la aldea, muévanse tenemos que informar lo sucedido.

Asi se fuero todos a la aldea corriendo, en el camino atosigaban con preguntas a Ino, la cual se limitaba a decirles ¨que lo vía reconocido por las técnicas, que el realizo¨ pero ellos no parecían muy convencidos, mientras en otro lado llegaba Ayato a una cueva y deshaciendo la técnica de sellado entro en ella, encontrándose con Asuma y Falcón.

Asuma: regresaste pensé que me dejarías para siempre aquí.

Ayato: tranquilo ya estoy aquí – se recostó en la pared aún estaba un poco cansado por el sellado que realizo en el mismo – bueno prepárate mañana regresamos a la aldea como lo planeamos.

Asuma: eso quiere decir que acabaste con Orochimaru, por eso estas en esas condiciones.

Ayato: no es por eso, esto fue en una pelea diferente, lo de Orochimaru fue sencillo – se sonreía, triunfante.

Asuma: mm bueno, entonces preparare todo, para mañana, descansa entonces.

Ayato: Falcón vigila los alrededores, no quiero sorpresas esta noche.

Falcón: si Ayato-sama, como usted ordene – y se fue para afuera dividiéndose en llamas que rodeaban la cueva.

Asi paso esa noche, los ninjas de la hoja estaban descansando y en la cueva ya se estaban despertando eran las 5 de la mañana, todo estaba listo para irse, Ayato invoco a Falcón, el cual apareció y enseguida se subió en el y Asuma también se subió, el Fénix los llevo y los dejo en uno de los campo de entrenamiento para ninjas, para q nadie sepa q ellos estaba en la aldea, iban todo encapuchados y se dirigiera a la torre Hokage, llegaron no avía nadie y entraron a la oficina, y se sacaron las capuchas y se sentaron asta q Tsunade apareciera.

Al cabo de una hora Tsunade entro a su oficina, y casi se desmaya al ver a Asuma parado hay con el chico, Asuma le explico cómo es que vía sobrevivido y que Ayato lo vía ayudado, después el chico tomo la palabra.

Ayato: Hokage-sama yo he regresado para asumir de lo q se me acusa, responderé a todo, sin objeción, ya cumplí con lo q quería hacer, mate a Orochimaru y me convertí en jinchuriki del Sanbi – decía agachando la cabeza en símbolo de reverencia a Tsunade.

Tsunade: es verdad lo que dices eres el Jinchuriki del Sanbi y en cuanto a lo de Orochimaru, eso ya se rego y en cuanto a Sasuke, sabes dónde está.

Ayato: Si me convertí en su Jinchuriki, para evitar que Akatsuki lo consiguieren, ya q andaban rondando, por ahí y sus ninjas ni se dieron cuenta y a demás no tenían el chakra suficiente para mandarlo a otra dimensión, lo hice para proteger la aldea y a sus habitantes y en cuanto a Sasuke, nos separamos una vez muestro Orochimaru, ahora no sé dónde se encuentra.

Tsunade: solo por haber matado a Orochimaru, tener al Sambí en tu interior y haber ayudado a Asuma a sobrevivir, solo se te dará un mes en prisión por haber dejado la aldea, después q cumplas ese mes se te ara una prueba para ver qué nivel tiene y decidir que rango te damos.

Ayato: entendido Hokage-sama, Asuma-sensei me podría guardas mis espada – se despojó de las espadas q siempre llevaba en la espalda y se las entregó a Asuma – ya estoy listo Tsunade sama, puede mandar a llamar para que me guíen a mi celda, en seguida Tsunade llamo a unos Ambu para q se llevaran al chico y asi lo hicieron.

Al cabo de 2 días los 3 equipos, conformados de 4 ninjas cada uno regresaron a la aldea y se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage y le informaron de todo y ella les dijo q ella ya sabía todo q Ayato se lo dijo y también les dijo q Asuma estaba vivo gracias a Ayato, les informo q el chico estaría en la cárcel por un mes, todos se quedaron sorprendido por las noticias más la rubia.

Ino: Tsunade-sama será q puedo ir a ver a Ayato-kun – lo decía con alegría y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tsunade: adelante ino puedes ir a verlo, pero también tienes que ver a tu sensei seguro también lo quieres ver.

Ino: si Hokage-sama, pero primero voy a ver a Ayato-kun, después iré a ver a Asuma-sensei – y salió corriendo en dirección a la cárcel, la Hokage siguió hablando con los demás de que Sasuke, se separó de Ayato y todo eso y que también habían hecho q Inoichi lea la mente del muchacho para asegurarse de que no mentía y se dieron cuenta que no era mentira lo que vía dicho.

Ino: por fin llegue, al fin poder verte Ayato-kun – lo decía con mucha felicidad, ya estaba en frente donde tenían a los prisioneros y empezó a entrar.


	9. Ataque inesperado

_**Ataque inesperado**_

Era una linda tarde en la aldea de la hoja, la Hokage ya vía dado la noticia de que Asuma-sensei estaba vivo y que Ayato a vía regresado pero estaría un mes en prisión, por ver desertado de la aldea y que el mismo vía regresado por su cuenta, que cuando cumpla su condena se lo reintegrara como ninja, eso dijo la Hokage a toda la aldea y todos asintieron. Mientras que en otro lado Ino vía llegado donde tenían Ayato prisionero, ella pidió que se lo dejen ver, los guardias le dieron permiso, pero le dijeron que tenga cuidado, a lo que ella dijo que ella solo quiera verlo, que no le importaba lo demás y asi un guaria la levo hasta la celda donde estaba el solo ya que ellos consideraban que era peligroso, asi llegaron donde estaba el peli-azul.

Ino: hola Ayato-kun – dijo viendo a su amado que estaba acostado en la cama.

Ayato: hola Ino-chan que haces aquí – dijo el oji-esmeralda parándose e su cama.

Ino: por favor podría abrir la celda y dejarnos solos, quiero hablar con el – dijo viendo al guardia que estaba hay.

Guardia: está segura señorita, le podría hacer daño – dijo en un tono serio.

Ino: si estoy segura, abra la celda – dijo poniéndose seria – el jamás me aria deño verdad Ayato-kun.

Ayato: si mi hime jamás te aria daño a ti – dijo viendo a la chica a los ojos.

Guardia: está bien – cogió las llaves y abrió la celda y la chica entro – si ocurre algo solo llámeme – y se retiró de ahí.

Ino: te extrañe mucho – le dijo tirándose a los brazos del peli-azul.

Ayato: yo también te extrañe hime – cogió con sus manos la cara de la rubia y después la beso, en los labios.

Ino: hay Ayato-kun no sabes cuánto me hiciste falta – dejando de besarlo y abrazándolo y poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Ayato: ya me tienes aquí, ya no me volveré a ir y ya no te dejare sola otra vez mi hime – le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello rubio de la chica.

Ino: si ya no quiero que te vayas – le decía viéndolo a los ojos – pues vendré todos los días y te traeré algo de comer aunque horita no traje nada.

Ayato: no te preocupes contigo aquí es más que suficiente, además ya comí – le decía viéndola y sonriéndole.

Ino: haya entonces no quieres mi comida, tan mal cocino – le dijo separándose del chico y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo un puchero de reproche a lo que vía dicho.

Ayato: e-eso no es cierto, tu cocinas bien, solo dije que no importa que no hayas traído nada hoy, pero si quiero tu comida, tu sabes que si – dijo el con la cabeza agachada, con un poco de tristeza.

Ino: hay Ayato-kun no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo ese niñito que conocí – esto lo dijo dándole una sonrisa y abrazándolo – pero sabes asi te amo.

Ayato: enserio Ino-chan aun me amas, pu-pues yo también te amo y yo quería pe-pedirte que sí que-querías ser mí no-novia – lo dijo poniéndose sonrojado y avergonzado.

Ino: eh pu-pues, yo si-si acepto ser tu-tu no-novia – lo dijo un poco sorprendía por lo que el chico le vía dicho y sonrojada.

Ayato: entonces somos novios – lo dijo besándola en los labios, un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

Después de eso se pusieron a conversar de cosas de lo q le vian ocurrido a él y la rubia le conto todo lo que vía ocurrido en la aldea desde que él se vía ido asi estuvieron por horas conversando, después ella se despidió del peli-azul y se fue a su casa ya era de tare la noche ya estaba cayendo, iba feliz por las calles de la aldea contenta de poder ver de nuevo a su novio, al llegar a su casa saludo a sus padres y subió a su cuarto, se acostó en la cama recordando lo q hablo con Ayato y que ahora eran novios y asi acabo esa noche.

Ya vía amanecido el sol brillaba y en la torre Hokage habían 2 equipos presentes, los cuales eran formados por Kakashi, Sakura, Sai y Naruto, el otro equipo eran Yamato, Hinata, Kiba y Shino, la Hokage les estaba informando todo sobre la misión, la cual consistía en ir tras Sasuke o Itachi, debían encontrar a cualquiera de los 2 y traerlo a la aldea para interrogarlos.

Ya en la puerta de la aldea se encontraban los 2 equipos, preparados para irse, cuando llegaron la Hokage y Jiraiya para despedirlos, su pusieron en marcha, en busca de Sasuke o Itachi, al llegar a un ponto Kakashi Invoco a sus sabuesos ninjas, y cada ninja iva con 2 perros ninjas y asi se dividieron, para empezar a buscar, asi pasaron algunos días, ya vian pasado 5 días y Ayato ya vía sido trasferido donde estaban los demás prisioneros, a él no se le hacía difícil, siempre se aislaba de todos, solo esperando la hora de visita para ver que su rubia, pero ese día fue diferente, la mayoría de los prisioneros se vian organizado para hacer una revuelta y escaparse, comenzaron a atacar a los guardias.

Ayato: oigan deténganse, déjenlos en paz es nuestra culpa estar aquí por hacer las cosas mal – decía Ayato parado en frente de todo los prisioneros, ya que todos estaban en el patio.

Prisionero: no vengas a decirnos que hacer, deberías estar con nosotros, tu también eres un prisionero, que ellos capturaron si no te quitas te matare – le decía uno de los prisioneros, amenazando al chico.

Ayato: como quieran entonces será por las malas **Sharingan** , **Mangekyo Sharingan** – dijo el chico y sus ojos cambiaron de, a color rojo – **Susano** – dijo el chico creando uno de color azul y sacando unas espadas – vamos tranquilícense o los tranquilizare a las malas – dijo el chico, muy serio.

Prisionero: si tienes ese poder porque estás aquí, ellos no te pueden detener – dijo el hombre un poco impresionado.

Ayato: porque yo quiero enmendar mis errores, yo mismo me entregare, eso responde a tu pregunta ahora, retírense a sus celdas – dijo el chico volviendo a la normalidad sus ojos y desapareciendo el Susano y todos los prisioneros, se retiraron a sus celdas.

Guarda: porque lo hiciste, no era t responsabilidad – dijo el hombre, con un poco de temor.

Ayato: pues ya lo dije quiero enmendar mis errores y pues amo a esta aldea, asi q por eso lo hice – y se retiró a su celda.

Asi pasaron los días, ya faltaban unos 2 días para q Ayato salga de la cárcel, él se vía convertido, en amigos de todo los guardias ya que el los ayudaba a controlar a los prisioneros y en ese tiempo Ayato se vía vuelto amigo del Isobu (Sanbi) y ahora el chico podía controlar todo el poder del Biju, mientras tanto con los 2 grupos de búsqueda Naruto se vía encontrado con Itachi, y vian conversado y pelado, después encontraron el rastro de Sasuke, pero al final no lo encontraron y pos después se encontrar con Tobi de Akatsuki pelearon pero ni uno de sus golpes le hacía daño solo lo atravesaban, después de unos momentos de ver peliando con él, llego Zetsu y les informo, q la pelea entre Sasuke y Itachi se vía acabado y quien vía ganado era Sasuke, los de la hoja se fueron corriendo a ver si encontraban a Sasuke, pero no fue asi, ya que Tobi de Akatsuki se lo vía llevado a el y el cuerpo de Itachi, cuando llegaron los de la hoja no encontraron a nadie solo residuos de la pelea y decidieron regresar a la aldea.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, mandaron a llamar a Naruto para darle una noticia, cuando llego el chico le dijeron que su Maestro Jiraiya vía muerto en manos de Pain quien según ellos era el líder de Akatsuki y poseedor del legendario dojutsu rinnegan, ya que nade sabía que Ayato lo poseía, el jamás se lo vía mostrado a nadie en la aldea, pues Naruto estaba muy triste pasaron unos días y lo llamaron de nuevo a la oficina Hokage, donde le dijeron q se valla a entrenar con Fukasaku, quien fue maestro de Jiraiya en el arte senjutsu, el cual Naruto acepto, ya se vía ido por algunos días a entrenar.

Todos en la aldea estaban bien, ya que se respiraba algo de paz, era una mañana linda en la aldea de la hoja, pero en eso apareció Pain atacando a la aldea con sus 6 cuerpos, q tenían diferentes habilidades, algunos ninjas se les enfrentaron pero no pudieron derrotarlo, en la cárcel Ayato estaba con los guardias como siempre conversando, cuando sintió un chakra muy poderoso y otros chakras que desaparecían.

Ayato: algo está pasando en la aldea, hay muchos chakras desapareciendo, debo hacer algo – decía el chico preocupado.

Guardia: pues ve entonces, con tu poder puede que lo detengas, anda date prisa, diremos que te dejamos salir antes, por buena conducta, verte – decía uno de los guardias preocupado.

Ayato: Kichiyose no Jutsu (jutsu de invocación) – invocando a su fénix – falcón ayúdame vamos a la aldea a toda velocidad subiéndose encima del ave fénix.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Ayato pudo ver a los lejos lo que parecía un ataque, se apresuran, y cuando se acercaba vio a alguien q estaba volando y estaba haciendo una técnica, la cual el reconoció ya que también tenía rinnegan, él se apresuró y activo su rinnegan, ya que no podía ver tubo q activarlo.

Ayato: **Okina kori no domu (gran domo de hielo)** – dijo haciendo posiciones de mano y cubriendo toda la aldea en un gran domo de hielo – Falcón divídete en llamas y ayuda a los herido rápido – el ave fénix se convirtió en llamas y se esparció por la aldea.

Todos en la aldea: que es eso – exclamaron al ver que un gran domo que cubría la aldea.

Pain: quien iso eso, quien se osa a interferir en mis planes – decía viendo el domo y que no le vía pasado nada a la aldea.

Ayato: asi que tú eres el culpable del ataque – comenzando a levitar o a volar y se puso en sima del domo – asi q eres portador del rinnegan, que interesante.

Pain: desaparece de mi vista, solo quiero al jinchuriki del Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki y enseñarle el dolor a las grandes naciones.

Ayato: asi que buscas a los Jinchuriki, pues tienes aquí uno, al portador del Sanbi – decía el chico muy seguro y con una sonrisa.

Pain: asi que tu eres el que osaste entrometerte cuando íbamos a coger al Sanbi y ahora te entrometes en lo que quiero ser, yo soy un Dios maldito Humano como osas hace esto.

Ayato: a lo dices por tu rinnegan, no eres diferente a los demás rinnegan – volviendo activar su dojutsu – ya ves no eres el único.

Pain: ya veo tienes con que enfrentarme, te dejare medio muerto, para quitarte al Sanbi, solo por eso no te matare – en eso aparecieron los demás cuerpos de Pain.

Ayato vamos dale – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Asi comenzó la pelea, Ayato elimino a 3 cuerpos de Pain, aunque le costó bastante, en eso dio unos pasos atrás y llamo a Falcón quien la vía ayudado a las persona, el cual apareció, y el chico le dijo que se hiciera llamas, el cual le hiso caso y cubrió el cuerpo del chico, asi activando el senjutsu modo fénix, con la ayuda de Falcón, este modo sabio es permanente mientras el fénix este unido al chico, asi Ayato venció a 2 cuerpo de Pain, pero decidió que el ultimo no lo eliminaría, ya que vía llegan Naruto y Ayato le dijo que él se encargue del ultimo, y asi lo iso Naruto, dándose cuenta que el cuerpo real de Pain se encontraba en otra parte, después de encontrarlo se fue solo Naruto ya q Ayato estaba cansado, asi Ayato desvaneció el gran domo asi cayendo al suelo cansado y exhausto.

Ino: Ayato-kun te encuentras bien – ella corrió donde se encontraba Ayato abrazándolo.

Ayato: Ino-chan tranquila, me estas aplastando – decía el con un poco de dolor por el cansancio.

Tsunade: hiciste un buen trabajo junto a Naruto, y por cierto donde esta él.

Ayato: él se acabó de ir a buscar el cuerpo real de Pain, dijo q quería ir solo.

Asi se llevaron a Ayato al hospital, para q se reponga, pero Ino no se despegaba de él, no quería dejarlo solo, después de unas horas, los pocos que vian muertos fueron revividos gracias a que Naruto convenció a Nagato en que creyera que en él, asi lo hiso dando su vida para revivir a los q vía matado, Ayato ya se vía repuesto, se encontraba en la puerta de la aldea junto a todos esperando a Naruto cuando llego, toda la gente vitoreo a los 2 chicos por ver defendido la aldea, asi convirtiéndolos en héroes de la aldea, tanto a Naruto, como a Ayato.

Ya vian pasado algunos días, desde el ataque y ya vian reparado los pocos daños en la aldea y Naruto vía salido otra ves de la aldea con Kakashi y Yamato en busca del Reykage para pedirle que perdone a Sasuke. Mietras tanto vian convocado a una reunión a los 5 kages para hablar en el país del hierro, asi todos los kages estaban en dirección a las reunion.

Shikamaru: Hokage –sama para que me ha mandado a llamar – preguntaba el chico perezoso.

Tsunade: espera Shikamaru, falta alguien más y les diré para q los he llamado – decía la Hokage mientras en ese momento entraba otra persona.

Ayato: Hokage-sama para que soy bien – decía el chico, el cual vian ascendido a jouni, por su habilidades y tras ser uno de los 2 héroes en salvar la aldea del ataque de Pain.

Tsunade: ahora si podemos comenzar – dijo viendo a los dos chicos – verán se realizara una reunion donde asistirán los 5 kages, incluyéndome, y ustedes serán mis guardaespaldas Shikamaru por ser un estratega y Ayato por ser el ninja más rápido y uno de los más fuerte de la aldea y además de todos los dojutsu.

Shikamaru: si Hokage-sama estoy con usted.

Ayato: y cuando partimos Hokage-sama

Tsunade: de inmediato, diríjanse a la salida de la aldea yo ya voy para allá.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cumbre de los 5 Kages**_

Era un lindo día todo los kages iban camino al país de Hierro de los Samurái para la reunion donde hablarían los 5 Kages, asi era el Kazekage Gaara iva en camino con sus dos escoltas que eran sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro, el Reykage también estaba en camino con sus escoltas, lo mismo la Mizukage iva en camino con sus dos escultas, lo mismo el Tsuchikage con sus 2 escoltas rumbo a la reunion y la Hokage también iva rumbo a la cumbre de los Kages con sus dos escultas Shikamaru y Ayato, pues todo iva bien pero lo que no sabían que Uchiha Sasuke iva también a la cumbre de los kages por orden de Tobi quien quería coger a los 5 kages como rehenes para obtener a los 3 Bijuus que le faltan ya que la captura del 8 colas fue un fracaso y la del sambí no pudieron capturarlo porque alguien se los quito y hasta ese momento no sabían quién era el que tenía al 3 cola.

Todo los kages ya vian llegado a la reunion solo faltaba la Hokage quien estaba un poco retrasada ya que Tsunade vía salido un poco retrasada, y iva con sus escolta conversando, pues Ayato le vía pedido que no le comente a nadie que él tenía en su interior al Sambí, y ella acepto no decirle a nadie, puesto que solo lo Sabia Asuma Shikamaru y ella, hasta que llegaron a la reunion donde todos los esperaban.

Mifume: ya que estamos todo comencemos con la reunion, presenten sus sombreros de kages – todos asintieron a lo que dijo el líder de los Samurái y pusieron sus sombreros en frente de cada uno.

Gaara: yo tomare la palabra – hablo el Kazekage.

Onoki: ser un Kage a tu edad es un gran logro Kazekage-dono – hablo el Tsuchikage con algo de superioridad.

Mai: Tsuchikage-sama no hay necesidad e burlarse de el – hablo la Mizukage – continúen Kazekage-sama.

Gaara: yo fui jinchuriki fui capturado por Akatsuki, ellos tomaron mi bijuu y casi logran matarme, por lo cual considero que Akatsuki es demasiado peligroso, he pedido antes la cooperación de los 5 kages pero solo me han ignorado, exacto la Hokage – hablo el Kazekage

Onoki: como pueden servir las 5 grandes naciones como ejemplos cuando ellas han sido las que han perdido sus Jinchuriki es una vergüenza, es mejor resolver eso en secreto, porque buscar ayuda en otros países es una tontería hablo el Tsuchikage.

Ay: Ponte en mi lugar Tsuchikage, la arena uso a los Akatsuki para destruir la hoja, asi que es difícil confiar en las demás aldeas cuando ustedes han contratado a Akatsuki para su beneficio – hablo el Reykage

Mai: puede a sea cierto, se rumoraba que el cuarto Mizukage vi asido controlado y se sospechaba que eran Akatsuki – hablo la Mizukage.

Tsunade: dado q estamos hablando de esto creo que deberían saber que el líder de Akatsuki es Uchiha Madara – hablo la Hokage dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

Mizukage: ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Kazekage: ¿No había muerto hace mucho tiempo?

Tsuchikage: eso es cierto, murió hace mucho tiempo

Hokage: no tengo muchos detalles, pero la fuente de la información es muy confiable.

Reykage: ¿¡estás diciendo que es inmortal!?

Tsuchikage: pensar que en realidad es un monstruo.

Mifume: ¿Qué dicen? Hasta que se elimine Akatsuki, ¿Por qué no establecer la primera Fuerza Aliada Shinobi de las 5 grandes aldeas ocultas?

Hokage: ese es un buen plan estamos en estado de emergencia, la cooperación es crucial.

Mifume: sigamos adelante, debemos escoger un comandante de la fuerza militar.

Tsuchikage: entonces ¿Quién será elegido para liderar las fuerzas aliadas?

Mifume: me parece q la aldea de la hoja tiene un Jinchuriki, el Kyubi, ¿Qué les parece si el comandante de las fuerzas aliadas shinobi es la Hokage?

Reykage: ¿Qué la Hokage lidere las fuerzas aliadas shinobi?

Hokage: pues si todos aceptan, asumiré la responsabilidad de liderar las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobi.

Onoki: no estoy de acuerdo con el nombramiento.

Mifume: el Reykage es muy impulsivo, el Kazekage es muy joven, por lo contrario el Tsuchikage es demasiado anciano, la Mizukage no puede debido a que dicen que Akatsuki se originó en la aldea de la niebla y el Kyubi pertenece a la hoja por lo cual es la opción más lógica.

Onoki: me niego a reconocer la alianza, si esas son las condiciones – en eso alguien sale de en medio de la sala.

Zetsu: hola.

Con la aparición de el en la sala los que iban a acompañando a los kages se pusieron delante de ellos en posición de combate.

Zetsu: Uchiha Sasuke se a colado a la reunion, ¿Dónde podrá estar escondido?

Todos se lo quedaron viendo sorprendido y asiéndose preguntas.

Zetsu: vamos todos a ir a buscar a Sasuke – en eso el Reykage lo estrangulo.

El Reykage salió de la sala para buscarlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que le hiso a su hermano, y sus guarda espaldas lo siguieron, más atrás se fue el Kazekage y sus hermanos de tras de él.

Ayato: Shikamaru cuida a la Hokage, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos – y salió corriendo el peli-azul

Shikamaru: que problemático es todo esto – la Hokage, Shikamaru, la Mizukage y sus guarda espaldas y el Tsuchikage con sus guarda espaldas se quedaron hay en la sala de reuniones.

Fuera de la sala el Reykage se vía encontrado con Sasuke y se enfrentaron, dejando a el Reykage sin un brazo y después el Kazekage pelio contra sasuke sin ningún resultado, hasta que llego Ayato.

Ayato: asi que es cierto que estas con Akatsuki, primito si es asi tendré que detenerte – decía el chico poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Sasuke: jamás pensé que te enfrentaría, pero si te pones en mi camino te matare – dijo el peli-negro activando su Mangekyo Sharingan – Susano – dijo y salió un cuerpo conformado de chacra azul alrededor de él.

Ayato: si asi son las cosas, prefiero ser yo el que te mate – decía el oji-esmeralda activando el Mangekyo Sharingan también – Susano, veamos que puedes hacer en contra de mi primito – y se conformó alrededor de su cuerpo un chakra verde dándole forma a su Susano.

Y asi comenzaron a pelear los dos chicos, era una pelea muy reñida, aunque Ayato llevaba la ventaja debido a que, era más hábil que sasuke, tanto como el Kazekage y e Reykage se quedaron sorprendido viendo la pelea de los dos chicos, pero llego un momento en el que el peli-azul se cansó de esa pelea.

Ayato: admito que has mejorado primito pero esto llega a su fin ahora – dijo el chico desactivando su Mangekyo Sharingan – Riugan – exclamo el chico, sus ojos cambiaron a rojos, con tres ondas de color azul, con tres aspas de color negro y alrededor de sus ojos aparecieron unas venitas.

Sasuke: asi que eso es de lo a hablabas siempre el dojutsu supremo, jajaja no me hagas reír que aras con eso.

Ayato: mm haya veras primito – comenzó a acumular chakra en su mano derecha - **Esutorejade 5 anillos (estrella de 5 anillos)** \- dijo el chico, y ataco a sasuke.

Debido al ataque salió disparado y atravesó la pared cayendo en la sala de reuniones, todos se levantaron a verlo y Ayato y los demás corrieron de regreso a la sala de reuniones, se quedaron todos viendo a sasuke que estaba muy herido debido a ataque de Ayato.

Onoki: bueno entonces yo te matare – decía el Tsuchikage – **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri No Jutsu (estilo de polvo: desprendimiento del mundo primitivo)** – asi desapareció Sasuke, todos pensaron que ya vía muerto.

Madara: entonces quiero que me escuchen – decía mientras envió a Sasuke y a Karin a otra dimensión.

Kazekage: ¿Por qué proteges a Sasuke?

Madara: porque es raro que un Sharingan utilice el Susano o bien podría ser porque somos los 2 últimos Uchiha – hablaba el hombre – yo lo envié para tomar a los 5 kages como rehenes.

Mizukage: ¿Cómo rehenes? ¿Con que propósito?

Madara: para implementar mi proyecto de ojo lunar.

Tsuchikage: es impresionante ver a Uchiha Madara vivo, ¿pero porque un hombre con tus poderes recurriría a tal método?

Madara: mi poder a decrecido, se podría decir que soy la sombra de lo que una vez fui.

Shikamaru: entonces este plan es para recuperar tu fuerza.

Madara: podría decirse que si, pero eso no es todo.

Mifume: ¿qué es lo que tienes pensado? ¿Qué significa el proyecto ojo lunar?

Madara: quiero tomar mi tiempo para hablar, asi que tomare asiento – se sentó para comenzar a explicar su proyecto.

Les conto todo sobre el Juubi y como el Sabio de los 6 caminos lo dividió en 9 partes y que cada parte estaba regada por el mundo y que el plan de él era reunir a todos los Bijuus para despertar al Juubi y el asi convertirse en su jinchuriki y que con ese poder iva a activar el genjutsu infinito, en donde todos se convertirían en uno con el, asi para detener las guerras y para que el los liderara.

Madara, entréguenme al Sambí, al Hachibi y al Kyubi y cooperen con mi plan o abra una guerra.

Reykage: A que te refieres ¿no capturaron a Bee?

Madara: el plan de capturar al Hachibi fue un rotundo fracaso – el Reykage iso un escándalo, porque su hermano se aprovechó para escapar de la aldea.

Kazekage: no entregaremos a Uzumaki Naruto.

Mizukage: estoy de acuerdo.

Tsuchikage: ¿Reykage que hay de ti?

Reykage: de ninguna manera dejare que capturen a mi hermano menor.

Hokage: y en cuanto al Sanbi, no tenemos idea en donde esta – dijo esto y después vio por un momento a Ayato.

Madara: yo no tengo la fuerza, pero los Bijuus que he capturado hasta ahora si la tienen, ustedes no podrán ganar.

Kazekage: aun no abandonamos la esperanza.

Madara: entonces declaro la cuarta gran guerra ninja, la próxima vez nos veremos en el campo de batalla – y asi desapareció Madara.

Después q se fuera Madara se pusieron a hablar todos en la sala y formaron al fuerzas aliadas shinobi y pusieron como líder de todo al Reykage y decidieron q esconderían al Kyubi y al Hachibi en una isla del país del rayo ya que solo sabían de esos 2, porque nadie sabía quién tenía al Sambí solo Shikamaru y la Hokage eran los únicos de la sala que sabían que Ayato lo tenía pero no dijeron nada porque el chico asi se los pidió, después de esto todos se dirigieron de regreso a su aldea, el Reykage se dirigió a buscar a su hermano, todos se vian retirado y en el camino de regreso a la aldea de la hoja la Hokage decidió hablar.

Tsunade: Ayato creo que tú también deberías ir a esconderte con Naruto y Bee.

Ayato: no Hokage-sama necesitaran mi fuerza en la guerra y a demás yo controlo totalmente el poder del Sambí, aunque no me gusta usarlo, prefiero usar mi propia fuerza.

Shikamaru: Ayato sabemos que eres fuerte pero también eres un Jinchuriki, correrás peligro en la el campo de batalla.

Ayato: nadie sabe que soy yo, solo ustedes dos y Asuma, bueno Ino-chan también pero los demás no sí que no abra problemas – decía el chico – además jamás me perdería esta batalla.

Tsunade: bueno está bien pero si ves que corres peligro aléjate – decía la Hokage con resignación, porque sabia q no lo iva a convencer.


End file.
